Only Hope and Light Can Fend Off the Demons
by Blazing Sonic
Summary: The 7 Demon Lords appear and they want to take over the Digital and Human Worlds. There is a prophecy stating that only the power of Light and Hope can unlock the key to defeating them. TK and Kari, both worlds are depending on you!
1. The Demons are Watching

I'm having a block with the Digimon Overlord right now. Even if I didn't, I can't find the file that had the next chapter. Anyway, while trying to find the file, I thought another story. So I figured to get started on it before someone else does.

The Demons are Watching

In a world deep within the Dark Ocean, isolated from the Digital and Human Worlds, a dark figure watches through a mirror. But not just any dark figure, it was a digimon!

"Ugh, the peace and tranquility…Sickening!" scoffed the digimon.

This digimon was incredibly beautiful, and she looked more human than anything else. She wore a lot of black with a purple scarf draped around her arms. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was her right arm. It was a decayed claw that remained hidden in the scarf. This was Lilithmon, the Demon Lord of Lust. She was watching the Human World through a mirror, and she wasn't pleased.

"I'd rather watch soap operas than this trash!" she grunted as she smashed the mirror with her claw.

"Hey! What's with the smashing, Lilithmon?" asked a gruff sounding voice.

A digimon dressed like a biker approached her. He wore all black with a red scarf on his right arm. He had sharp claws and red eyes to compliment his arrogant smile. This was Beelzemon, the Demon Lord of Gluttony.

"What do you want now, Beelzemon?" Lilithmon snapped at him.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see what got my little beauty upset," Beelzemon teased her as he put his arms around her neck.

Beelzemon had a crush on Lilithmon, but unfortunately for him, Lilithmon wouldn't even give him the time of day.

"Darkness Love!"

Lilithmon blew a kiss, which confused Beelzemon on the spot.

"Lay off, you pig!" she exclaimed as she struck him with her claw, sending him flying a few feet away.

Beelzemon got up, holding his jaw. The effect of Lilithmon's Darkness Love wore off quickly. He was hit by it so many times that he built a little immunity to it.

"Man, love hurts…" he groaned.

"Will you nimrods stop this idiotic behavior!?" yelled another voice.

A digimon in a robe appeared, holding an evil looking staff. This was Barbamon, the Demon Lord of Greed.

"Demon Lords don't act like rookie digimon! The both of you disgracing us," he said as approached the two.

"Oh, shut up, you old fart!" Beelzemon snapped.

"Go bother someone else, Barbamon. We don't have time to hear what an old coot like you have to say," Lilithmon followed up.

"To have the chance to be as young and feisty again," Barbamon chuckled.

"Even if you were young again, you'd still be a smelly windbag," said a snarling voice.

Something suddenly burst into the scenery. It was a giant red crocodile with a long snout, two whipping whiskers at the end, and a tail that was split into two. This was Leviamon, the Demon Lord of Envy.

"Shouldn't you be out eating a Whamon?" Barbamon teased the giant digimon.

"Don't remind me. I'd rather be out at sea, eating any little digimon that I can snap up out of the briny deep! Why couldn't they have sealed away some other sea digimon? Why just me?" Leviamon snarled.

"Geez, Leviamon. Out of all of the Demon Lords, you're the only one who takes his signature sin way too far," Lilithmon gloated.

"Yeah, you may represent envy, but no need to be such a good student at it," Beelzemon agreed.

"Shut up or I'll eat you both!" Leviamon roared.

"Really? I've woken up just in time to see this!" said another snarling voice.

A giant digimon appeared. He was a hairy beast, somewhat like a hybrid between a bear and a goat. Chains were tied around his giant arms as he floated on giant wings. This was Belphemon, the Demon Lord of Sloth.

"Well, well! The baby's thousand-year nap is finally over. And he's in his Rage Mode too!" Barbamon cackled like the old man he was.

"Barbamon…" Belphemon snarled, instantly making Barbamon clam up.

Belphemon was incredibly ferocious, so the other Demon Lords respected him out of fear, except for one: the Leader.

"I'm up and ready for some destruction. So when can we go and attack the Digital and Human Worlds?" Belphemon asked as he cracked his knuckles, which was surprising since he had claws.

"As soon as Daemon is finished with his punishment," answered Beelzemon.

"Punishment?" Belphemon questioned.

"That's right, you've been asleep all of this time. Daemon went to the Human World without the boss's permission. And what made it worse was that he lost to such inferior digimon," answered Leviamon.

"Is that so? Daemon was never much of a team player, at least to my knowledge anyway," Belphemon said, scratching his head.

"I hope his punishment will be even more intense than his crime! I'd like to have a go at him myself," Beelzemon said as he put up his dukes.

"If you listen carefully, you'll hear everything that's going on," Barbamon suggested.

So the digimon kept quiet for a moment until they could hear screaming, followed by zapping and slashing sounds. The scream echoed, bringing delight to the other Demon Lords. They listened more closely, until they heard someone yelling an attack name.

"Divine Feat!"

The scream was louder. Apparently, Daemon, the Demon Lord of Wrath, was chained facedown to the ground. And he was being tortured by the attack a digimon with a surprising look. It was an angel digimon who looked like a young boy. It was Lucemon, the Demon Lord of Pride. Lucemon was using his Divine Feat, a sword made of energy, and he was slashing at Daemon's back.

"Lucemon, please…Have mercy!" Daemon begged.

"Demon Lords don't beg for mercy! Not even to me!" Lucemon shouts as he hit Daemon with another Divine Feat.

"Lucemon, I didn't mean for those kids to beat me!" Daemon groaned.

"Still begging? Where is your pride!?" Lucemon attacked again.

Barbamon appeared behind Lucemon.

"Lucemon, don't you think you should digivolve, so you can really punish this pitiful excuse of a Demon Lord? Besides, only in your Chaos Mode are you really the Demon Lord of Pride," the wizard asked.

"You question my methods, Barbamon? Maybe I should digivolve so I can punish you instead!" Lucemon threatened, sending fear into Barbamon.

"No, no. I'm originally here to tell you that Belphemon's awake. So we're ready to move out on your orders," Barbamon said as he knelt down.

"Good. Tell the others to get ready to depart for the Digital World. Daemon's going on a different mission," Lucemon told the wizard.

"Yes, sir," Barbamon replied and then disappeared.

Lucemon turned his attention back to Daemon, snapped his fingers, and the chains disappeared. Daemon was freed from his tormentor.

"Rise, Demon Lord of Wrath!" Lucemon commanded.

Daemon struggled to his feet as he arched forward. He slowly turned around to face Lucemon, groaning with each move he made.

"Daemon, I'm gonna send you on an easy mission. I want you to go to the Human World and destroy the kids who hold the power of Hope and Light,"

"The kids of Hope and Light?" Daemon questioned.

"Yes, destroying them means that you would destroy the power that keeps my powers at bay! With them out of the way, I can digivolve in the Human World and cover it in the darkness of the Dark Area, understand?" Lucemon glared at the cloaked digimon.

"Yes, I'll leave at once," Daemon replied and then disappeared.

Lucemon smiled deviously as he looked onto the horizon of the dark world.

"Daemon, you better succeed. If you come back to me in failure, then you'll die," he said to himself with an evil grin.


	2. Demon Lord of Wrath

**Chapter two is up. That's all I'm gonna say at the moment.**

Demon Lord of Wrath Returns!

Weeks after the great battle, the digidestined are living their lives as peacefully as possible.

"TK!" called a young girl's voice.

"Kari, good morning!" the boy turned around with a smile.

The young girl ran up to him with her faithful partner at her side. When they got to him, they had to stop for a quick breath.

"I see you're taking Gatomon again," TK smiled.

"It's beats sitting around the house all day and getting fat," Gatomon said between pants.

"Fat? From what?"

"Drinking saucers of whole milk," Kari answered for the cat.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting fat from it. Normally, I can outrun Kari, but now she's outrunning me," Gatomon said as she finally regained her breath.

"So where's Patamon?" Kari asked as she too had regained her breath.

"Oh, he spent the whole night watching horror movies. By the time he had finally fallen asleep, it was time for me to get up," TK said as he tried not to laugh.

"So you left him so he could get some sleep? That's real sweet," Kari blinked, making TK blush.

"Oh, boy…More human lovey-dovey stuff," Gatomon rolled her eyes.

"Let's get going before we're late for school," TK suggested as he tried to stop blushing.

The girls nodded and they were about to get moving until they noticed that the sky suddenly darkened.

"It's 7:38 in the morning, why's it getting so dark all of a sudden?" TK wondered.

"It's not turning dark on it's own. There are clouds forming in the sky!" gasped Gatomon as she pointed to the sky.

"It's not suppose to rain today," Kari joked.

"No, Kari. Something's not right about those clouds…" Gatomon said with a slight snarl.

"You say that every time it rains," Kari continued to joke.

The clouds turned a dark purple and lightning started flashing throughout the sky.

"Okay, now I see the problem!" said a wide eye Kari.

"Do you think it's a digimon?" TK asked the cat.

"Quite sure! It feels familiar too!" replied the digital cat.

The sky went quiet, until the sound of flapping could be heard. In moments, the flapping grew louder, and it sounds like there were more of whatever it was. Soon, a swarm of black dragons with four red eyes flooded the sky.

"It's a swarm of Devidramon!" TK exclaimed.

The Devidramon flew around the city, their screeches and roars filled the once quiet skies.

"Gatomon! You know what to do!"

"Right!"

Gatomon started to glow as she prepared to digivolve.

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon!"

Angewomon flew into the sky and took aim.

"Celestial Arrow!"

She nailed a Devidramon, instantly destroying it. But the others started flocking to her.

"Okay, try this!" she said as she held up her arms.

"Heaven's Charm!"

She took out about 8 more of them, but it didn't stop the impending flock. Angewomon prepared to attack again, but it was too late. The dragons started clawing at her, whipping out with their tails, and some even shot eyebeams at her. She tried her best to dodge, but it was getting too much and she knew they would get her eventually.

"There are just too many of them. Angewomon can't handle them!" TK exclaimed.

"TK!" yelled a distant voice.

Patamon was flying to the rescue.

"Just in time, Patamon!" TK smiled.

"Yep! Now…Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!"

Angemon flew into the fray.

"Angel Rod!"

He threw his staff like a whirling boomerang, knocking away some of the attacking Devidramon. Some of the other Devidramon set their sights on him and went straight at him.

"Look out!" TK yelled out.

Angemon prepared himself for the grueling fight.

"Hand of Fate!"

He destroyed a Devidramon, but it didn't affect the rest of them.

"This isn't looking good!" Angemon grunted as he tried to fend off a Devidramon with his staff.

TK watched as his partner struggled to fight the demonic dragons.

"Kari, he needs help!" he said to her.

"Angewomon has her hands full at the moment," Kari replied as she pointed to her partner.

The Devidramon were constantly firing eyebeams at her, keeping the female angel on her toes. TK took a second to think.

"I know! Angemon! Digivolve!" he called out.

"Right! Angemon digivolved to…MagnaAngemon!"

The ultimate level angel hovered in the sky as the Devidramon slowly backed away from him.

"Yes, I know the plan, TK," replied the armored angel.

His Excalibur extended and started to glow. He drew a circle with it and a gate formed.

"Gate of Destiny!"

The gate spun around a little before finally opening and sucking in every Devidramon in sight, cleansing the sky of their dark presence. It didn't take long to get rid of them all, and then it closed and disappeared.

"Well, that takes care of them," TK finally sighed in relief.

"Yeah, but why did they appear in the first place?" Kari questioned.

"Good question," agreed TK.

"Evil Inferno!"

That took everyone off guard. A ball of fire was launched and it blew passed the angel digimon.

"The kids!" Angewomon gasped.

"It's headed right for them!" MagnaAngemon exclaimed.

"Oh, no!" Kari shrieked.

"Look out, Kari!" TK shouts as he tried to protect her with his own body.

It seemed like it was the end, until something intervened. Something jumped in front and took the attack for them. It was a humanoid dinosaur diginon with chunks of armor on him.

"Kids, are you alright?" asked the digimon.

"WarGreymon!" Kari happily squealed.

"At your service!" replied the digimon.

"Darn! Here I had a clear shot at those brats, and then you had to interfere," said a cruel voice.

"Daemon! What do you want!?" WarGreymon demanded.

"Daemon!?" the two kids gasped.

"Of course, I'm back. I want revenge for our last encounter," the sinister digimon replied.

"WarGreymon, where are Tai and the others? We can't handle Daemon on our own," asked TK.

"Tai is calling for the others. We saw how the Devidramon swarmed MagnaAngemon and Angewomon, so he sent me here to help out. But we weren't expecting Daemon to be here too,"

Daemon chuckled as he formed another fireball in his hand.

"Just like last time…" he chuckled as the ball got bigger.

"Last time, I was fighting 2 ultimates and a mega, just like now. The irony of it all just makes me laugh," he cackled.

"We were barely able to beat him the first time," said TK.

"We need more help or Daemon would destroy us," Kari said as she grinded here teeth.


	3. Daemon's Mission

To those of you out there who have read the manga, I know about how Daemon can be the strongest Demon Lord via his Super Ultimate form. But I rather have Lucemon as the strongest. I like Daemon, but it's really Lucemon that lead the Demon Lords anyway for various reasons. I don't own Digimon. I just own this fic.

Daemon's Mission

"Terra Force!"

Daemon took the attack into his hands and let it fizzle out.

"Not good enough," Daemon chuckled.

"Okay, then. Celestial Arrow!" exclaimed Angewomon.

She shot the arrow, only for Daemon to disappear out of the way.

"Try to guess where I am," Daemon teased.

"Stop these games, Daemon!" MagnaAngemon demanded.

"Why? I'm just making things more interesting!" Daemon replied.

The kids watched as their digimon were beginning to lose their patience.

"Hey, up there! Keep a cool head or Daemon will get you!" TK yelled to them.

"Ohohohoho! On the contrary, I'm here to get you!" Daemon snarled as he reappeared behind TK and Kari.

"TK, behind us!" Kari pointed out.

Daemon held both arms up as a giant red ball was formed.

"Die, Children of Hope and Light! Chaos Flare!" Daemon roared as he threw the ball at the kids. He was too close to them, so even if the digimon tried they wouldn't have gotten there in time to save them.

"Let's see you get away from this!" Daemon exclaimed as the Chaos Flare flew closer.

"Wing Blade!"

"Flower Cannon!"

Two attacks came out of nowhere and blew away Daemon's Chaos Flare. Then two digimon fell out of the sky. It was Garudamon and Lillymon.

"Sorry for being late," Garudamon said in her deep voice.

"Better late than never," Kari breathed out.

"Hey! Kari, TK!" yelled another voice.

Mimi and Sora ran through the street to meet the two other kids.

"More filth? Can't you roaches just stay away from the fire?" Daemon asked as he narrowed his blue eyes.

"Can't you just stay away from such a filthy robe?" Mimi asked back.

"Ooh, feisty. Unfortunately for you, I can't stand such feistiness!" Daemon said as he held up his hands.

The other airborne digimon landed on the ground and prepared for the second round.

"Now, let's see how you deal with this…" he said as he closed his eyes.

In a moment, he grew until he was as big as an apartment building.

"Not this trick!" Angewomon huffed.

"Unlike last time, I'm not holding back!" Daemon said in a now loud and booming voice.

He held out his hand and fired a purple energy blast. Garudamon quickly scooped up the kids into her hands and took to the skies along with the other digimon. Angewomon flew up in his face.

"Let's see how you like this! Celestial Arrow!"

She fired her arrow into his face, but it didn't work.

"Perhaps if I weren't using my full power, it would work. But for now, that didn't even tickle," Daemon started laughing.

"Open wide! Flower Cannon!" Lillymon fired into where she thought Daemon's mouth was. But the blast fizzled out and Daemon still laughed.

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon roared as she launched her fiery attack.

Unfortunately, Daemon stopped it with his hand and he was still laughing.

"His laughing is getting on my nerves! Terra Force!" WarGreymon threw the giant red fireball. But Daemon swatted it away.

"Please keep this up! I'm just getting warmed up!" Daemon continued to laugh.

"He's gotten too strong. We need the others or he'll destroy the city!" Mimi said as she looked for any sign of he others.

Daemon finally stopped laughing and held out his hand.

"Take this!" he yelled as he fired purple blasts from his hand.

The blasts weren't really aimed for the digimon, they were aimed at a few of the buildings behind them.

"He's targeting innocent people!" TK gasped.

"I've got this!" cried a voice.

Imperialdramon, in his Fighter Mode, appeared and projected a shield around the buildings and protected them from the blasts.

"Yo! You guys owe us one!" Davis called out to his friends. He was standing on Imperialdramon's left shoulder.

"Davis, let's focus on the task at hand!" Ken reminded the spiky-hair boy. Ken stood on Imperialdramon's right shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Imperialdramon, let's kick some serious butt!"

"Right!" Imperialdramon nods as he held up his right arm.

"Positron Laser!"

"Chaos Flare!"

Both attacks collided with great force. They struggled for dominance, but it seemed that Daemon's blast ad the upper hand.

"I…could use some…help here," Imperialdramon grunted as he tried to focus his power.

"You heard him, guys! He needs our help!" Lillymon told the others.

Garudamon flew to a nearby building and sat the kids on the roof.

"You should be safe here," she said they leapt out of her hands.

"Just to be sure…" MagnaAngemon began as he made another Gate of Destiny.

"If things become too intense, my Gate of Destiny should protect you by sucking in any force that comes this way,"

"Thanks, MagnaAngemon. Now give him heck!" TK cheered on.

"You think they'll be alright?" Kari asked him.

"Hopefully…" was TK's reply.

"They'll be fine. As long as we're together, Daemon can't beat us," Sora said as she watched the digimon fly off to where the two giant mega digimon were fighting.

"Flower Cannon!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Terra Force!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

These attacks formed with Imperialdramon's attack to make it even stronger. MagnaAngemon flew behind Daemon and his sword extended.

"Excallibur!" he yelled as he stabbed the giant demon in the back.

Daemon arched back a little, but not enough to really bother him.

"Still not enough!" Daemon reassured.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" roared a voice.

Another attack flew into Imperialdramon's Positron Laser and powered it up even more. The added power caused Daemon's Chaos Flare to give way a teeny bit.

"Ugh! MetalGarurumon too!?" the demon questioned as the cyber wolf enter the fray with Tai and Matt riding on his back.

"Thanks for the added boost, MetalGarurumon!" thanked Imperialdramon.

"No sweat. But thank me later when Daemon's defeated!"

The power of the attacks seemed unreal! It was like two powerful gods were fighting in the world of the mortals. Still, despite the tactic of a group assault, Daemon still was letting up.

"If we can somehow get him to lose his focus, then we can win!" Tai said as he pounded on MetalGarurumon's back.

"Stop pounding on my armor, Tai! I'm trying to concentrate!" MetalGarurumon snarled.

"That's it!" Matt exclaimed.

"What?"

"If we can do something like that to distract him, then we should be able to break through and take down Daemon!"

"Great plan, but how are we gonna do that when we're pinned down with his attack!?" Tai snapped.

Matt pointed past Daemon's giant feet to show Tai that reinforcements had arrived. Ankylomon was running through the street while Aquillamon was gliding from the building where TK, Kari, and the others were standing. He was dropping off Yolei and Cody.

Meanwhile on the roof, Yolei and Cody watched as the two blasts pushed against each other.

"Wow, I don't remember Daemon being this strong!" Yolei said in awe.

"It makes you wonder why he didn't do this in our last fight," Cody followed up.

"Yeah, well let's be glad we were able to beat him that time," Kari said as she held her chest. For some reason, she felt kinda strange as she watched the battle, and she wasn't the only one. TK felt the same feeling too.

"Where's Izzy?" Mimi asked Yolei.

"He said that he couldn't help us in the fight. When he was about to leave to help us, Gennai send him a message and he just locked himself inside his room. He called Joe over and they're trying to figure out what's going on," Yolei explained.

"Must be important," Sora concluded.

"It should! After all, it could've waited until after the fight to appear, but it appeared during the fight instead!" Yolei huffed.

Meanwhile on the field, Ankylomon gets to Daemon's foot.

"Hey, big guy! Here's a mace on your foot! Tail Hammer!"

He slammed his tail into Daemon's foot, causing him to leap up off of that foot. Despite his size and level, apparently for him, a crushing blow to the foot like that is incredible. Aquillamon swoops between his legs and makes a u-turn right back for them.

"Grand Horn!"

Aquillamon crashed into Daemon's other leg, causing the giant to stumble forward. By doing this, Daemon lost focus with his attack, as the powered-up Positron Laser blew right through the Chaos Flare.

"NO!!!" roared cloaked digimon as the blast made contact and blasted him right off of his feet.

TK held onto Kari very tightly while the others huddled together. Just as MagnaAngemon thought, the force of the blast was amazing, but the Gate of Destiny absorbed the force and protected the kids. Daemon disappeared in the explosion as his scream echoed.

"That takes care of him," Imperialdramon assured, just before reverting back into Chibimon and Leafmon. Both digimon fell asleep in their partners' arms. They were exhausted from all of the action.

"Maybe, but I wonder why he came in the first place," Matt questioned as he and Tai got off of MetalGarurumon.

"Who cares? You can't ask a dead mon after all," WarGreymon replied.

Aquillamon flew up and got the kids on the roof and brought them down with the others. He changed back into Hawkmon afterwards.

"Hawkmon, you did good at knocking Daemon over!" said Yolei as she pulled the bird into a hug.

"Thanks, but we're not through yet, I'm afraid,"

"What do you mean?" she blinked.

Hawkmon pointed to some rubble and there was some sort of mean-looking claw sticking out of the debris. It would twitch at times, but it didn't do anything else.

"He's still alive? After all of that?" Cody said in a gasp.

"Well, let's finish the job," TK said as he approached the rubble.

"TK, wait!" Kari called out.

"No! You saw what he did. He tried to kill us! I don't care how strong he is, he won't get away that!" TK snapped.

It was odd. Normally, TK would just get into an unforgiving rage whenever an evil digimon appeared. But this time was different. It was probably because this digimon specifically targeted him and the one person he really cares for: Kari. He made his way to the debris and moved a few pieces of it. When he fully uncovered Daemon, he was shocked. It wasn't what he expected.

"You guys! Take a look at this!" TK called to them.

So they all rushed to his side to witness the horror he saw. It was Daemon, but his cloak was gone. It was obviously burned off, revealing a demonic, grotesque creature with one long arm with a big claw at the end. He was damaged pretty badly, and he seemed to be going into shock.

"Daemon, time to answer for your crimes!" Angewomon demanded.

"Ugh…You have no right to ask me such a thing…" the injured digimon groaned.

"You're in no position to decline either," MagnaAngemon said as he pointed his sword into Daemon's face.

Daemon lightly chuckled, followed by a hacking cough. Then he took a deep breath, or as deep as an injured digimon could.

"You see…" he started, but he stopped suddenly.

"L-lord Lucemon!" he gasped.

"Lord who?" question Ken.

"Lucemon," corrected a young voice.

The kids looked up to see the angel digimon floating overhead.

"Lucemon?" Cody said in awe.

"Yes, that's my name. I'm here to clean up the riffraff," replied the angel.

"So you're here to help us?" Mimi asked.

"Well, you could say that," Lucemon smirked.

"N-no!" Daemon groaned.

"What's your problem?" Tai asked.

"Keep him away! He'll kill us all!" Daemon yelled in alert.

"You're just bluffing!" Yolei shouted back, until she noticed something glowing from behind her.

She and the others looked up to see the boys' hands together and an orb of light was forming.

"Lord Lucemon, please! Spare me!" Daemon pleaded.

"You still have no pride or shame! Your time is over!" Lucemon frowned as the single orb formed into nine orbs.

"Lucemon, what're you doing!?" WarGreymon exclaimed as he leapt into the air.

"The kids are down there too!" MetalGarurmon yelled as he joined WarGreymon.

"I don't care. You're all going to die anyway!" Lucemon responded.

With a gleam in his eyes, he thrusts his arms forward.

"Grand Cross!"

He fired a cross-shaped blast with a universe stored inside it. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon didn't know what they were dealing with. The attack smashed into the two megas and it was still coming for the kids. The kids and the other digimon were smart enough to move, but Daemon wasn't so lucky. He was pretty immobile, so dodging wasn't an option. So he it collided into him with sheer power.

"LORD LUCEMON!!!" he screamed as he disintegrated.

The kids couldn't believe it. A peaceful-looking angel child easily destroyed one of the toughest digimon they've ever faced.

"Daemon's gone," Ken gasped.

"Unreal!" Davis exclaimed as the smoke cleared, revealing nothing but an unconscious Agumon and Gabumon.

"Agumon!"

"Gabumon!"

Both Matt and Tai ran to their fallen digimon. Lucemon turned his attention to the kids and with a smile he floated down to them.

"You guys will be just like him. The Demon Lords will take no prisoners. Especially if it's those who bear the powers of Light and Hope," he said as his eyes shifted to TK and Kari.

TK got in front of Kari in order to protect her. He made his glare with Lucemon's soulless gaze.

"What do you mean by Demon Lords?" he demanded answer.

Lucemon chuckled and then disappeared. His laugh still echoed through the sky.

"When Light and Hope falls, so will the Human World," were his last words before his voice started fading away.

"What was that about?" Sora asked.

"Whatever it is, it sees to revolve around TK and Kari," Cody replied as he turned his eyes to them.

TK and Kari just felt awkward. They both stared into each others' eyes as they thought of what new adventure awaits them and why are they so important this time around.


	4. The Prophecy

**I'm back now. It's hard to do anything when you're balancing work and school.**

**The Prophecy**

After Lucemon disappeared, the digidestined still wondered about Lucemon's last words.

"Why does it seem that the bad guys are after my Kari?" Davis said as he scratched his head.

"Your Kari?" Kari asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, my Kari," Davis corrected with his arms crossed to assured dominance. But the sound of TK clearing his throat brought Davis from his dominant high.

"Focus, Davis," Tai reminded as he picked up Agumon and placed him on his back.

"Sorry,"

"Just what was that all about? Daemon appears and attacks the city, we beat him, and then this new digimon appears and kills him in an instant," Matt said as he placed Gabumon on his back.

"Well, it's quite obvious that both Daemon and Lucemon knew each other," Cody concluded.

"But the big question is: How?" Sora followed up.

She looked to Garudamon who looked back at her. She knew what she was thinking.

"Sorry, Sora. But we don't know anything about either digimon," replied the giant humanoid bird.

"HEY!!!" yelled a voice.

They saw Izzy, Joe, Gomamon, and Gennai flying on top of Kabuterimon. The giant insect landed in the group and the passengers leapt off his head. Of course, when Joe leapt, he landed on his butt and Gomamon laughed at him.

"Gomamon…!" Joe grumbled, causing the white creature to clam up.

"Gennai, what's going on?" MagnaAngemon asked.

"We've just seen two tough digimon," Angewomon added on.

"Yes, well, before I tell you anything else, all of the schools have been cancelled. So we should go somewhere and discuss this in private," Gennai suggested.

The group agreed and went to the park. Due to the digimon attack, the city streets were pretty vacant. So even somewhere like the park would be a good place to have a private meeting. The group sat in a circle as Gennai cleared his throat and started the briefing.

"Apparently, those two digimon are apart of a group of evil digimon called the 7 Demon Lords,"

"Demon Lords?" the group said in unison.

"Yep. These digimon are all incredibly powerful. So powerful that not even the sovereigns could handle them all, so one almighty digimon had to seal them away into a world of darkness,"

"You mean the Dark Ocean?" TK asked.

"Not exactly. They were sealed in a dark world deep within the Dark Ocean. This is called the Dark Area,"

"Why not just seal them in the Dark Ocean?" Yolei asked.

"Because of their combined powers, they could've easily broken through barrier between the Dark Ocean and the Real and Digital Worlds. The Dark Area would be harder for them to escape,"

"Well, they've seem to have found an escape route," Tai said rudely.

"They've gotten stronger over time. When they were first sealed away, not even the mightiest of them could break through,"

"So what makes these guys so different from the other bad digimon?" Davis asked.

"Well, they each represent one of the 7 deadly sins: pride, lust, greed, glutton, envy, sloth, and wrath. Daemon represented wrath and Lucemon's was pride,"

"Why did he say that the Human World would be in danger if Hope and Light are defeated?" Kari asked as she held tightly to Gatomon, cutting off the cat's circulation.

"Can't breathe…" Gatomon squeaked out.

"Because Hope and Light restrains his powers in the Human World. Killing you two would break his seal and he'll plunge this world into chaos,"

"If there were guys like these around, why didn't you tell us about them?" asked Matt.

"We never thought that they would escape,"

"Any plan of attack?" Cody asked.

"Yes. It's all in the prophecy of the Demon Lords," Gennai assured.

"Prophecy?"

"There's a prophecy on how to beat the Demon Lords. Just like the prophecies of VenomMyotison and Apocalymon," Izzy answered.

He took out his laptop from his backpack and placed it on his lap. With a few buttons pressed, the screen shows a stone tablet in the Digital World.

"This is the prophecy," he said as he turned his laptop around for the other kids to see.

It was all weird symbols and such, most definitely undecipherable to humans.

"What the heck!?" TK said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's written in Digital Code," Patamon clarified and then yawned.

"Can you read it?" TK asked his partner.

"No, none of us learned how to read our own language,"

"But I can," Gennai said as he made his way to the laptop. He started to read the prophecy.

_Seven demons appear_

_To take over both worlds_

_The forces of Hope and Light_

_Sealed in a boy and girl_

_Light punishes the demons_

_Sending them in pain_

_Hope supports the Light_

_Until the demons don't remain_

_There is demon amongst them_

_That is powered by the Light_

_Hope must fight the beast_

_It must win the fight_

_The Light darkens and turns to Shadow_

_Becoming a digimon impure_

_Hope and Light combines their forces_

_So the Shadow can't endure_

_Then Shadow turns to Darkness_

_Light becomes the key_

_To banish the Darkness with shining might_

_And set both worlds free_

"Sounds more like a poem," Armadillomon said s he yawned from boredom.

"I agree. But it's quite lovely," Hawkmon stated.

"I didn't make this prophecy up. I don't know why its more of a poem-like," Gennai chuckles.

"Still, the only thing we understand is that TK and Kari are the only ones who can beat the Demon Lords, right?" Joe asked.

"Yes," confirmed Gennai.

"Then we're going with them!" Tai said as he sprung up.

"Sorry, but you can't,"

The group gasped. They were hoping Gennai was kidding.

"We've always been a team. Why do they have to go it alone?!" Tai demanded as he grabbed Gennai's collar.

"Tai, let go of him!" Kari exclaimed as she tried to pry his grip.

"Tai, I understand that you're protective of your sister, but that's how it is. It's just like how only WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were the only ones who could beat VenomMyotismon," Gennai explained.

"But we still had our friends there to back us up!" Tai countered.

"Tai, you guys are needed here in the Real World,"

"Why's that?" Mimi asked.

"Because now that the Demon Lords are out of the Dark Area, they can easily sneak into this world and attack it. You all must be here to protect it," Gennai replied sternly.

Tai finally calmed down and let go. He looked down at Agumon and Gabumon who were still unconscious from Lucemon's attack.

"How can we beat something like that?" he asked as he remembered Lucemon's Grand Cross attack.

"That's because Lucemon is the strongest of the Demon Lords, thus making him the leader of the group. Daemon was originally the leader, but Lucemon appeared and overthrew him for the title," Gennai explained.

"Really? He doesn't look that strong. And aside from his eyes, he doesn't look evil either," Ken questioned.

"That's the thing about him. In the prophecy, Lucemon looked different," Gennai said as he took Izzy's laptop and shown the kid a picture of Lucemon. He looked more adult than from what they saw.

"Maybe he digivolve? He was incredibly powerful when he attacked us. And I doubt he would've done that much damage if he was in his rookie or champion forms," Yolei questioned.

"Probably so. This is his ultimate level and no one has ever seen his mega form accept for the almighty digimon of legend," Gennai considered.

"If this almighty digimon was able to defeat them, then why can't he do it again?" asked Gatomon.

"After the grueling fight, the legendary digimon was out of power and he needed to sleep. So he split into ten different digimon and each were sent to different parts of the Digital World. These digimon remain asleep as they remain hidden from others. This prophecy was told by that digimon right before he split up," Gennai told the cat.

Kari gets up and walks away a little. She stared into the sky and thought of how frightening it was when Daemon had it swarming with Devidramon. That blank gaze slowly turned into an angry one.

"If it's up to only TK and me to stop them, then I'll do it. We can't let our worlds fall to them," she said.

Gatomon ran up next to her and asked, "You sure you're up for it?"

She wasn't sure whether Kari was being brave or foolish. But then TK accompanied her. She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, which made her look back at him.

"Kari's right. If they want a fight, then they got one! Right, Patamon?" he said as he looked back, only to see that Patamon had already set sail for dreamland. He could see the giant snot bubble he had, despite him not having a nose.

"What a way to ruin a dramatic moment…" TK said with a hand covering his blushing face.

Kari giggled and placed her other hand on his hand. She could tell that the combined power of Hope and Light would form a force that not even the strongest Demon Lord could break.

Meanwhile in the Digital World, the newly escaped digimon have made total chaos. They've injured digimon from all over the digital globe, and once they were done, they've assembled on a mountain ledge.

"It's been a while since I've had a good time like this, huh?" Beelzemon smirked.

"For once, I agree with the pig," Lilithmon said, with a somewhat unsatisfied look. Apparently, she despised agreeing with Beelzemon on anything.

"Yeah, and the taste of small and helpless digimon is the greatest ever! For once, I remember how great it is to live here!" Leviamon growled.

"You only say that because your stomach is full. Back in the day, you'd complain about such trivial things like how some digimon were more popular than you," Belphemon joked.

"One more crack like that and you're next on the menu," Leviamon threatened.

"Easy, now. It's been a while since we've had such fun. Let's rejoice in it and not quarrel," Barbamon suggested as he swung a few Monzaemon keychains he got from beating an Etemon.

"Says the greedy old fart," Lilithmon muttered.

"Watch it, missy!"

"Stop this!" yelled Lucemon as he floated down from the sky.

"Lucemon! You're back!"

"Was Daemon able to defeat those human kids?"

"If he was, he would be here with me, now would he?"

The others gasped.

"A Demon Lord!? Defeated!?" the gasped in unison.

Lucemon snarled and said, "He's gotten soft on us. He would've been able to beat them if he changed into his Super Ultimate form!"

"Still, it's a shock that they were actually able to kill him!" Barbamon stated.

"It doesn't matter. Unlike him, the rest of us haven't lost our touch. We're much stronger than him," Lilithmon confirmed as she filed her black nails.

"Yeah, we're better without any weaklings in our group," Belphemon agreed.

"Indeed, my brethren. Let's get back to the task at hand," Lucemon reminded the others.

"Were you able to find the sovereigns?" he asked.

"Yes, sir!" Beelzemon responded.

"All four have been sealed away. The Digital World is ready to be plunged into darkness," Lilithmon added.

"Good…" Lucemon smirked and then he started to glow. He digivolved into his most notorious form, Chaos Mode, and then held both hands to the sky.

"I love watching him work!" Barbamon smirked.

In an instant, the whole world changed into a dark world filled with pain, shadow, and eternal darkness. Every digimon had been petrified due to the dark influence. Lucemon digivolved back to his normal form and crossed both of his arms.

"Fellow Demon Lords, I present you our new home. The great world of darkness: the Dark Digital World!"


	5. Gearing Up

**It's been a while since I've last updated. I barely have any time for the Internet, so this is my way of making up for it.**

**Gearing Up**

Later that day, the digidestined met up at Izzy's house. His parents have gone out for dinner, so no one was there to disturb or witness what was about to take place. Since TK and Kari were the only ones who can beat the Demon Lords, they were preparing for their journey into the Digital World. TK brought a bag full of food and drinks while Kari was forced (by Tai) to bring a bag of medical supplies. Gatomon was filing her claws while Patamon was acting tough and brave. Since the meeting, Patamon was able to regain the sleep he deprived himself of, so that's why he's so energetic now.

"TK, do you have any of those muscle drinks? Now that I'm all chipper, I wanna kick some Demon Lord butt!" Patamon huffed as he puffed himself up to try to look tough.

"Geez, I think you were better back when you were lethargic," TK chuckled.

"Hey, don't use big words on me," Patamon demanded.

"Why?"

"Because some of us aren't as into dictionaries and thesauruses like you are," Patamon answered with a bit of a frown.

"In your case, it's because you can't read, Patamon," TK smiled.

"No worries, bro. The way he's acting now, he'll tired himself out soon," Matt informed his sibling.

"Kari, make sure you don't do anything too reckless," said Tai as he pulled her into a hug.

"We won't, Daddy Tai," Kari said in sarcasm. Tai pulled her close within ear-range.

"Make sure you don't do anything…well…you know," he whispered in an awkward tone.

Kari had to think for a second before she pushed back and smacked Tai right in the face.

"We're not gonna do that either, you perv! Even if we do, that's none of your business!" she yelled with a beet-red face.

"What did he say?" asked Cody.

"N-nothing…it's something you'll understand when you're older," Kari replied with her face shining red.

"I'm sure I know what it is," Mimi said teasingly.

"You mean…?" gasped Sora and Yolei.

"Yep,"

"What? We don't get it. What do you mean?" asked all of the digimon.

"STOP THAT!!!" Kari shouts at the group.

"Alright, girl. We're just joking," Sora laughed.

"Besides, if you want to get mad at someone, Tai's your man since he brought it up," Yolei explained.

All of the digimon looked at each other.

"Does anyone know what they're talking about?" Tentomon asked his fellow digimon.

"Nope, must be a human thing," Armadillomon answered while scratching his head.

"Yeah, and it's something we'll probably never learn about," Gomamon added.

"Alright, you guys. That's enough about…well…that stuff," said Ken as he started blushing about the awkward subject.

"Yeah, let's get serious here. Both worlds are on the line, you know," Davis tried to talk some sense into the group.

"Davis is right. There's no time for this," Gennai said as he was furiously typing on Izzy's keyboard.

"You may want to look at this," he said as he moved out of the way of the screen.

On the screen was a horrific sight. The Digital World was dark, gloomy, and dismal. All of the digimon were turned to stone, just looking at their expressions brought fear through the hearts of the kids. Then they saw one digimon smashing one of the stoned digimon with his scepter, laughing as he continued smashing the other statues.

"Who's that?" asked Joe.

"Barbamon, the Demon Lord of Greed," Gennai responded.

"This is awful! What happened to the Digital World?" asked Biyomon.

"The Demon Lords happened. Lucemon must've covered the world in darkness, just like he did last time,"

Gennai pressed a few more keys and then he had a visual of the whole Digital World. Instead of being a round planet, it was reshaped into a giant dark castle. There were seven towers, each one higher than the last. At the point of each tower, there was a faint glow, each were different colors. They were purple, dark green, dark blue, light green, light blue, and orange. The weirdest thing was that the lowest tower didn't have a light shining in it like the others.

"Yep, just like last time to the last detail. Lucemon turned the whole Digital World into the Dark Digital World. It's been shaped into a castle that he sees fit. See those lights? They represent where each one of the Demon Lords dwell," Gennai points out.

"But why isn't the lowest tower shining?" asked Matt as he place his finger on that specific tower.

"That's where Daemon was. His glow was yellow. Since he's dead, the tower lost its glow. So that tower has been purified of any evil and there's no threat," Gennai explained.

"Guess that's a freebie for us," TK joked.

"Yeah, but the remaining Demon Lords are stronger than Daemon. And as you go higher, they become tougher,"

"Ha, this is almost like a Legend of Zelda game," said Davis.

"You play to many video games," Yolei remarked as Davis glared back at her.

"Gennai, how was Lucemon able to do this?" asked Mimi.

"He and his companions did what they did last time. They took on and sealed away the four Digimon Sovereigns. With them gone, he's able to blanket the Digital World into darkness,"

"And with us gone, he could do the same to our world too," TK summed up, earning a nod of confirmation from Gennai.

"Well, I'm ready! I can't let those scumbags hurt TK!" states a still energetic Patamon.

"And I can't let them lay a hand on Kari!" said Gatomon as she threw the nail filer away.

"Neither can I!" said an angry TK.

"Neither can you what?" asked a somewhat baffled Kari.

TK looked down into her brown eyes, though he felt a little awkward. Everyone was quietly waiting for his response. It was like one of those dramatic silent moments seen on cheesy soap operas.

"Neither can I…let them hurt…you," he said with an awkward smile.

Kari's eyes welled up and then she embraced TK. The blond teen felt both strange and relieved as he put his arms around her.

"Awww…" said all of the digidestined and digimon, ruining the moment for him.

TK tapped Kari's shoulder, which got her attention. He shifted his eyes toward the crowd to signal that their friends were watching and that a certain guy was probably raging with jealousy.

"Oh, ahem," Kari cleared her throat as she quickly let go of TK and turned around with her face blushing even more than before.

"Let's get going, okay?" suggested TK as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay. Ready when you are," Kari nods.

Gatomon and Patamon leapt onto the desktop where Izzy's laptop was sitting. TK held his out his D3 and then the gate to the distraught Digital World appeared.

"Digiport, open!"

In a flash of light, the four brave friends were zapped into the computer screen. After that, the gate closed.

"Looks like more of Lucemon's tricks. The Digiport is locked, so they'll never be able to come out," Gennai said as he tried to open the gate again.

"So my sister's stuck there!?" asked an alarmed Tai.

"That's not all," Gennai points to the floor behind Tai.

Tai turns around to see the bag of medical supplies he gave to Kari. This really made him lose his cool.

"SHE DIDN'T TAKE THE SUPPLIES WITH HER!!!???" he bellowed, catching the attention of the whole apartment complex.

Meanwhile, in the Dark Digital World, the brave adventurers got a close up look at the world of darkness.

"I have a feeling Tai's screaming loudly about me not taking that heavy bag with me," Kari giggled, trying to add a little excitement in this.

"Knowing him, he probably is," TK smiled back.

They turned their attention to the castle-like structure in front of them. It was intimidating and vile as far as evil castles go. They also noticed all of the chunks of stone all around the place. Kari picks up what looks like the horn you would find on a Geckomon.

"Horrible…" she trembled.

"That's why they need to be stopped," Gatomon informed.

"Yeah, so let's go take care of these lowly digimon," said a jumpy Patamon.

"Uh, Patamon?" TK called out.

"Yeah,"

"Did you really take a nap?"

"Well…I did. For about 40 minutes. After that, I got some of that coffee stuff your mom left on the table,"

TK shook his head as he sighed, "Oh no,"

"Would've been better if it were warm though," Patamon smiled as Kari and Gatomon laughed.

Gatomon tugged on Kari's hand to get her attention.

"What's wrong, Gato?" asked the girl.

"What were Mimi and Sora talking about earlier?" asked the cat.

Kari and TK turned beet-red and shouts, "NOTHING!!!"

Inside of the castle, at the top tower, the Demon Lords gathered and watched the children of Light and Hope.

"Like you said, they came straight to us, boss," chuckled Beelzemon.

"I bet that little girl thinks she's so pretty. I'll make sure of that," said a somewhat jealous Lilithmon.

"No one's more beautiful than you, babe," Beelzemon complimented.

"Darkness Love!"

Beelzemon passed out in confusion.

"He's hopeless," Lilithmon said as she turned her attention back to the kids.

"Oh, hush. It's not like you'd get a chance to go at them anyway," informed Barbamon.

"Why's that, you greedy fart?"

"Because they have to go into the Purple Tower…My tower!" he cackled like a crazy old man.

"Man, how come you get to have all of the fun?" Leviamon snarled.

"Yeah, if you're gonna do them in, I might as well go back to sleep," growled Belphemon.

"Don't you worry, when those kids are gone, I'll let you have the digimon for your own, Leviamon," Barbamon said as he leapt with psychotic glee.

"Yay, meal time! As long as it's not angel food," Leviamon said as he chomped his large jaws.

Barbamon turns to Lucemon and kneels before him.

"Lord Lucemon, if I beat those kids, can I have Daemon's tower. I could use the extra space, after all," the greedy digimon asked.

"Only if you destroy those kids. If you can't do it, either die with dignity and pride or don't ever let us see you again," Lucemon said as a ball of light appeared in his hand.

"Yes, sir. I won't let you down," Barbamon gulped nervously as he disappeared.

"You better not, you greedy fool," Lucemon said with gleaming eyes.

About the whole 'No angel food," joke with Leviamon, if you've ever read his bio, you'd know why he doesn't want it. If you do know, please don't spoil it for the other readers who don't know. No one likes spoilers.


	6. Angels, Dogs, Wizards, and Purple

**So much story left and so little time…well, free time anyway…**

**Angels, Dogs, Wizards, and tons of Purple**

TK, Kari, Gatomon, and Patamon looked up at the newly formed Digital World. Its Dark Castle motive was really something to admire. It was magnificent and scary at the same time.

"You know, I think Davis was right," TK awkwardly admits.

"What was he right about?" asked Kari.

"Well, this Dark Digital World does look like something from a Legend of Zelda game," TK replied.

"A lot like Ganon's Castle from Ocarina of Time," adds Patamon.

"Will you two focus, please?" Gatomon reminded the boys.

"Sorry,"

"Good. So let's make our way inside,"

So the group made their way to the entrance of the castle. On the way, they noticed how the number of petrified digimon increased quite significantly. Each statue made the four heroes wonder if it's too late to turn back. But TK quickly turned the awkward feeling into pride and bravery.

"I know it looks scary, but if we beat the Demon Lords, then we'll never have to see anything like this again," he said.

His words were enough to make the others feel a little better. TK had been watching Tai and Matt make so many bravery speeches that it started to rub off on him. Plus, in a way, he was the leader of the new digidestined since he was more experienced about the Digital World than the other kids. After a while, they could see the entrance but there were a pair of obstacles in the way.

"Look up there!" Patamon pointed out a pair of black dog-like digimon sitting on the sides of the doors.

"What digimon are those?" Kari asked.

Gatomon looked closer before finally recognizing them.

"They're called Cerberemon. They're ultimate-level digmon and they're special attack is called Emerald Blaze. Seems like they're the bodyguards for the Demon Lords,"

"Well, we'll just have to take them out before they start to attack us," TK said as he got his D3 ready.

"Wait, take a better look at them," Kari called out as she grabbed TK's arm.

TK did as Kari said and he noticed that the Cerberemon seems a little sad. They look like a pair of dogs that were kicked out of the house for pooping on the carpet. Feeling a little bad for them, the group decided to approach them, but with caution.

"Hey, you two don't look too good," Gatomon tried to make conversation.

One of the Cerberemon looked at the cat with sad eyes. But then the sadness turned to sadistic bliss.

"Well, we were bored out of our minds with guard duties. We want to be inside with the other Cerberemon," replied one of the dogs.

"But now that you're here, it's time to have ourselves some fun!" smirked the other dog.

"Should've known," TK said as he tightened his grip on his D-3.

Both Cerberemon lunged at the crew with their mouths spouting emerald green flames. Patamon and Gatomon jumped into their faces. Gatomon leapt onto one Cerberemon's face, and started to scratch him up. Patamon bit onto the other Cerbemon's ear and held on tight. Despite these underhanded tactics, the two dark digimon didn't flinch. They shook off their attackers and positioned themselves for attack.

"You little brats!" growled one of the Cerberemon with his mouth spouting green flames again.

"Patamon, hurry!" TK called out.

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!"

Angemon stuck his rod into the Cerberemon's mouth. The rod was placed in vertically, so the evil dog couldn't close his giant trap or use his attack. But the other Cerberemon closed in on Angemon with his mouth opened wide.

"Emerald Blaze!" he roared as he launched a stream of flames.

"Gatomon, help him!" exclaimed Kari.

"Gatomon digivovle to…Angewomon!"

Angewomon leapt in front of Angemon with her arms up.

"Heaven's Charm!"

Angewomon's attack neutralized the Emerald Blaze while striking and stunning the offending Cerberemon. But then the other one leaps on her and starts clawing at her.

"Some help would be nice," Angewomon struggled to dodge the beasts' claws.

"Coming right up!" Angemon replied as he tackled the beast off of her.

Kari and TK watched as the digimon struggled in the dirt. It's been a while since they've seen digimon fight like this.

"Come on! You can do it! These guys are nothing compared to their bosses!" TK cheered on.

"Remember what we're fighting for!" Kari reminds them.

"STOP IT!!!" cried a voice.

Everyone quiets down and looks up. It sounded like it came from one of the towers. Then something jumped out and lands right in front of them. The Cerberemon leapt up and ran to the figure.

"Lord Barbamon!" they said in unison as they bowed.

"Indeed I am," cackled the old-looking digimon.

"Lord Barbamon?" questioned Kari.

"So are you one of the Demon Lords?" asked TK.

"That's right, sonny. The Demon Lord of Greed at your service!" replied the digimon.

"And what service would that be?" asked Angemon.

"Why, the service towards your doom, lad!" Barbamon answered as he lifts his staff up and it starts glowing.

"But first…" he started before turning his attention on the Cerberemon.

"You two are useless to us!" he scolded.

Both Cerberemon trembled as Barbamon's staff started burning with a crimson blaze.

"B-but…Lord Barbamon, they're strong!" uttered one of the dogs.

"And that's why your services are no longer needed. Only a strong digimon like myself can handle these two little headaches! Weaklings like you are useless!" Barbamon replied as he points the staff at the two Cerberemon.

"No! Please!" cried the dogs.

"Crismon Flame!"

Barbamon scorched the Cerberemon out of existence. With a cackle and a swing of his staff, Barbamon turns his attention back on the digidestined. Angemon and Angewomon leapt in between Barbamon and the kids.

"Relax. I'm not gonna destroy you…yet," Barbamon said as he stroked the staff.

"Wait, what?" asked the angels.

"I'm not gonna destroy you until you get into my tower, i.e. the Purple Tower," Barbamon answered.

"So why are you here if you're waiting for our arrival?" Kari asked.

"So I could do this…" Barbamon responds as he lifts the cane and then the scenery changed into a giant room.

Everything was the same shade of purple. There was no lavender, violet, or any other variation of the color. It was just the normal shade of purple. It was an incredibly creepy sight to behold, especially for those who hated the color. Barbamon laughs again, breaking the eeriness of the situation.

"What did you do!?" Angemon asked with as he materialized another rod.

Barbamon still laughed as he though he was a senile old man.

"Hey! Are you deaf!?" Angewomon exclaimed.

Barbamon finally stops and looks at the angels, still brimming with giggles.

"I'm sorry. I'm thinking of the prize I'll get once I've beaten you lot,"

"And that is?"

"Daemon's tower. The Orange Tower," Barbmon points to the only window in the tower.

Outside, you could see a tower with an orange interior. Then, it finally came to them.

"You teleported us into your tower, didn't you?" asked Kari.

"Yep. I'm a wizard type digimon after all. Teleportation is an easy trick for us," Barbamon proudly replied.

"Is that so? Well, we've got a trick of our own. A transformation spell," says a bold TK.

"Really?"

"Yep. We're gonna turn you into a digi-egg,"

"Is that a threat?" smiled the old digimon.

"As much of a threat as the ones you and your friends have been making," Kari speaks up.

"Well, aren't we feisty little humans!" Barbamon smirks as he raised his staff again, only to make the room walls turn into mirrors.

"I'm the oldest Demon Lord, so I'm not as vicious or aggressive as the younger ones. So I'm issuing a little help for my sake,"

In seconds, an army of Wizardmon jumped out of the mirrors. It seemed like they weren't going to stop appearing. It was almost as bad as the Devidramon swarm Daemon led. What made it worse was that Barbamon morphed into the mirrors, putting him out of attack range.

"Hehehehehe! No way you guys are gonna beat my legion of Wizardmon. They all may be champion level, but they're combined might should be enough to take you all down. Once you whelps are dead, then Daemon's tower is gonna be mine, mine, MINE!" laughed the greedy Demon Lord.

"Looks like things are gonna get ugly," Angemon gulped.

"Very ugly," Angewomon added.

"Wizardmon army, attack!" exclaimed Barbamon.

"SIR!!!" yelled the smaller wizards as they raised the staffs in unison.

Meanwhile, Lucemon watches the events via his powers of telekinesis.

"Well, this will be interesting. It's been a while since I've seen Barbamon unleash his Wizardmon army so early in a battle. It's really because of the Wizardmon army that I haven't destroyed that old creep yet," smirked the angel boy.

"Like he said, for a big group of champion-level digimon, they know how to work when they're together. I'd like to see how the Children of Light and Hope cope with such overwhelming circumstances,"

"Ha, I got my money on Barbamon!" smirked Beelzemon who had been eavesdropping on Lucemon's conversation.

"Personally, I'm hoping those kids take him out. I'm tired of Barbamon trying to spy on me, that old pervert. Plus, he stinks," Lilitmon interjects.

"He spies on you!? Why that dirty, old fart!" Beelzemon grinds his teeth.

He puts his arm around Lilithmon's shoulders and looks her in the eye.

"If he does kill those kids, then I'll kill him for your sake, my dear Lilithmon," he tells the female digimon.

Lilithmon just gave him a blank stare. She wasn't falling for it. Beelzemon caught on to what was about to happen.

"Allow me," he said as he took a few steps away from Lilithmon and then collapsed.

"Thought so," Lilithmon huffed as she turned her attention back on Lucemon.

Beelzemon knew that Lilithmon was going to hit him with her Darkness Love attack. So to spare her the time and spare him the confusion, Beelzemon fell out and feints confusion and unconsciousness to appease her. It was more of a 'Let's not and say we did' act.

"Well, without any more distractions, let's see how this bout is gonna turn out," Lucemon suggests.


	7. Demon Lord of Greed: Wizards vs Angels

**Still little free time for me…awww…bummer.**

**Demon Lord of Greed: Wizards vs. Angels**

"Wizardmon army, attack!"

"SIR!!!" replied the champion-level platoon.

Angemon quickly digivolved to MagnaAngemon to match the situation.

"This shouldn't be bad, right?" MagnaAngemon asked.

"I hope not," Angewomon gulped.

Suddenly, another digimon appeared, this one looked like a Wizardmon that's gone through a costume change. This one was wearing white.

"Commander Sorcermon, reporting for duty, sir!" exclaimed the new digimon.

"Alright, chumps! Formation: Mega Thunderball!"

All of the Wizardmon raised their staffs to combine their powers. Then a giant electric ball formed from the combined Thunderball attacks.

"Now that doesn't look too good," Kari said as she gawked at the giant ball of electricity.

"Fire!"

The Wizardmon thrusts their wands forward and the giant ball was flung at the two angel digimon. It was too big to try to get around, especially in such close quarters.

"Wonder how these young ones will deal with that, hehehe!" Barbamon cackled as he watched from the safety of his mirrors.

Both angels barely dodged it, but then when it hit the mirror walls, it bounced back into their direction.

"Aw, now that's not fair!" MagnaAngemon complained.

"Deal with it!" exclaimed the Wizardmon army.

The Mega Thunderball seemed to have gained some speed after bouncing off the wall, so it would be even harder to dodge this time.

"MagnaAngemon, I have an idea!" Angewomon called out as she flew forward.

"Follow my lead! This should definitely deal with these losers!"

Angewomon raised her arms up in a familiar pose.

"Heaven's Charm!"

Light rained from the heavens as the giant Thunderball attack stopped. It also paralyzed all of the Wizardmon and Sorcermon. Angewomon turned around and nods to MagnaAngemon, who was still in the dark about he plan. Luckily, TK caught on right away.

"Hey, the Gate of Destiny!" TK called to his partner.

That snapped the male angel out of his moment of idiocy. He drew the Excalibur and drew a circle with it.

"Gate of Destiny!"

It sucked the entire attack and then starting sucking in all of the Wizardmon.

"Leaping Poromon on fire!" exclaimed Barbamon as he saw his army being sucked into the gate.

All of except the Sorcermon was sucked in, but he was hanging on for dear life at the gate's opening.

"Lord Barbamon, I didn't expect them to be so powerful!" the wizard strained out as he tried to pull himself out.

"Neither did I, Sorcermon. But since they easily overpowered you lot, I guess that means more fun for me! So…" Barbamon readied his staff.

"Please! Lord Barbamon, don't! Let me fight this pests alongside you like I did many times in the old days!" the Sorcermon pleaded.

"No can do, Sorcermon! Though you should know that you've done a good job. But your services are no longer needed if the Wizardmon aren't around. Crimson Flame!"

The red flames flooded the Gate of Destiny as the Sorcermon was blown into the gate. Afterwards, the gate closed and disappeared. Barbamon laughs as he comes out of his mirror wall.

"It's amazing how you were able to dispatch the Wizardman army so easily. The many years they've served under me and dispatched even some of the most powerful digimon,"

"They did?" questioned Kari.

"Indeed, young lady. ultimate-level digimon, Mega level digimon, they even helped us in the recent sealing of the blasted Super Ultimate level digimon that sealed us Demon Lords away," Barbamon explained.

"Super Ultimate level?" asked TK.

"Yes, you young ones don't know anything about the Super Ultimate digimon, do you?" Barbamon asked them.

"It's obvious that we don't, so tell us what they are!" Angewomon demanded.

"Okay, I guess I can tell you before I kill you rascals," Barbamon said as he cleared his throat.

"In the case of many digimon, the most powerful level is the mega level. But there is one more level even more powerful than mega: the Super Ultimate level. Only five digimon have been able to obtain this almighty level. In fact, you've met one of them just previously and apparently dispatched him,"

"Previously dispatched?" TK muttered.

"You mean Daemon, don't you? He was a Super Ultimate?" Kari asked.

"He wasn't at his Super Ultimate form when you fought him, but he had access to the form. Apparently, he didn't use it on you brats. If so, then I'm quite sure you all would've been killed with ease. In fact, he used to be the leader of the Demon Lords until Lucemon appeared," Barbamon explained.

"And you're saying that the legendary hero that sealed you away was a Super Ultimate?" TK asked the wizard.

"Yes sir, boy. He was quite a fighter. Even with our combined powers, it wasn't enough to take that guy down,"

"_Hey! Enough jabber, Barbamon! Don't tell them everything, you old moron! Kill them! Kill them now so that we could move on with our plan!"_ Lucemon intervened with telepathy.

Barbamon smirked as he jumped back into the mirror walls.

"That's enough talk on my part. Let's get on the it, whelps!"

"Gladly, Celestial Arrow!"

Barbamon twirled his staff and deflected the Celestial Arrow back at Angewomon. The angel was able to dodge the deflected attack. Apparently, the arrow bounced off the mirror walls and was heading straight for Angewomon from behind.

"Angewomon, behind!" Kari called out.

The angel quickly turned around and dodged the reflected arrow. But it wasn't long until Barbamon was right in her face.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Angewomon gasped.

"A magician never reveals his secrets, sweetie," Barbamon teased as he stuck his the jewel on his staff in her face.

"Crimson Flame!"

He scored a close-range blow, sending her flying into the mirror walls. She fell and lost consciousness.

"Angewomon!" MagnaAngemon called out.

In a flash, Barbamon was behind him, but MagnaAngemon wasn't paying any attention. All he heard was a strained chuckle, and the second he turned around, Barbamon struck him in the neck with his staff.

"Now, that's just a low blow!" TK said as he watched Barbamon strike his partner repeatedly with his staff.

"What's wrong, young blood? Is the greedy old man getting the best of you?" Barbamon said with each whack with his staff.

MagnaAngemon had enough and was able to stop Barbamon's relentless battery with his sword. Holding his own with the powerful digimon, he was able to push Barbamon off and backed him into the glistening mirror walls. He was trapped with nowhere to go…almost.

"All right Barbamon, it's over," MagnaAngemon said as he pointed his sword at the Demon Lord's neck.

"You've got him, now finish him off!" TK cheered on.

"Now wait, don't I get a last say in this?" Barbamon asked as he slouched against the wall.

"Fine, what is it?"

"Well, I'm a wizard, and a wizard always has a trick up his sleeve, young one,"

"So?"

"Watch this, kiddie," chortled Barbamon as he morphed into the wall.

"What the-?" the kids gasped.

In a second, Barbamon appeared behind and stuck his staff right into MagnaAngemon's back.

"The mirrors!" Kari realized.

"Right, little lady. I used the mirrors to quickly move around you lot. And when they reflect attacks, they come at you with double the power. I'm not strong enough for direct assaults, but sneak attacks and reflected attacks work just as well for me! Especially when I get Daemon's tower in the process!" Barbamon sneered.

"MagnaAngemon, get out of there!" TK frantically called out.

Visions of his partner being killed flooded his mind, he didn't want to see that again. TK knew he could do anything to help him directly, but he had to help somehow. Kari saw the anger and confusion in her boyfriend's face. She didn't even have to look at him directly, she could see his facial expressions on the mirrors. Then, an idea came to her. She ran to where Angewomon lied.

"Angewomon, wake up!"

Meanwhile, Barbamon was charging up for a pretty big attack. The tension filled the air and things went silent for TK and MagnaAngemon.

"_This old codger will be the end for me…"_ MagnaAngemon thought.

"_Not again…Not again!"_ TK thought.

"Heheheheh! Now this here is my most powerful attack. Hope you like it, because in your case, you'll only see it once!" Barbamon cackled as his staff started glowing.

"Pandemonium Lost!"

The sound of the attack was the only other thing TK and MagnaAngemon heard beside their own thoughts.

Then a sudden strike was heard, followed by the sound of Barbamon's Pandemonium Lost dying down. Soon, all that was heard was the groan of an elderly man in extreme pain. Both TK and MagnaAngemon soon faded back into reality. TK looked up as MagnaAngemon turned around to find a stunned Barbamon. The both looked down and saw that something pierced through his chest: Angewomon's Celestial Arrow. Then they looked over to the side of the room to see Angewomon was back up.

"This won't stop me…" Barbamon coughed as he raised his staff to prepare another Pandemonium Lost.

"This will!" exclaimed Angewomon.

Suddenly, several more arrows struck him from behind. All were from several different angles. Barbamon dropped his staff as he coughed up even more blood.

"Well, looks like Daemon's tower is out of the question for me…" he choked up as he dispersed.

After his death, the mirror walls change back to normal, and the tower's purple interior faded away. It was dark looked more like a dungeon or torture chamber. It signaled that the Demon Lord of Greed has been beaten. MagnaAngemon and TK breathed a sigh of relief as they were approached by the girls.

"It worked, just as I thought," Kari smiled as she held the victory sign.

"What did you do?" TK asked her.

"Well, you heard about how the mirrors could reflect attacks with double the power, right? Well, I wasn't sure if a regular direct attack would be enough to beat a Mega level digimon. So I told Angewomon to bounce her Celestial Arrows off the mirrors and strike Barbamon from behind," Kari explained.

"Sorry, we would've told you, but MagnaAngemon had to serve as the bait to keep Barbamon's attention. And besides, the two of you were zoned out, so there was no need to even bother," Angewomon giggled.

"Oh thanks! Give me a heart attack why don't you!?" MagnaAngemon shouted as he got in his female companions' face.

"Relax, you're safe now," Angewomon said as she patted MagnaAngemon's head like he was a dog.

"I suppose you're right,"

"Yep, by the way…you owe me for this,"

"What?"

"Yep. When we beat these guys, you're gonna give me half of your snacks for the next week!"

"Half of my snacks!?"

Then both Ultimate digimon reverted back to their rookie forms. As they started to argue about Patamon's snacks, Kari grabbed hold of TK's arm. She held him close, and looked up as a confused TK stared back at her.

"You owe me too, TK," she smiled.

"Yeah? What?"

"Next week, you're going to take me to the mall for a shopping spree!"

"Hey, wait! What!?" TK exclaimed.

"That's right. And you're treating me to dinner…at the fanciest restaurant in the city!" Kari's smile grew wider.

"You're gonna bankrupt me!" TK stammered a he thought of all of that money going down the tubes.

Seems that both boys were learning their lesson. If they let Kari and Angewomon save them, then it may come at a pretty hefty price. Meanwhile, Lucemon smashed his fists into his throne's armrests.

"Both Daemon and Barbamon were arrogant old fools! They could never do anything right!" he growled.

"But at least that greedy old man is gone. That's the only good thing those kids have done since they got here," Lilithmon said as she was filing her nails.

"Yep, it's gotten quieter without hearing that senile fool's hacking laughter. Right, baby?" Beelzemon asked as he threw his arm around Lilithmon's shoulder.

Lilithmon rolled her eyes and elbowed Beelzemon in a certain place that's very painful to a guy. Beelzemon, with a stunned look in his eyes, fell over while holding that certain spot.

"Ahahaha…No Darkness Love, sugar?" he chuckled with the pained look on his face.

"No, I have to save my energy for my turn," Lilithmon frowned as she brandished her decaying claw.

"Stop joking around, you two!" Lucemon demanded.

"Yeah, the kids had just killed another one of our kind," Leviamon snarled.

"Indeed, the Children of Hope and Light are a force to be taken seriously," Belphemon concurred.

"Yes, take that into account Lilithmon," Lucemon warned.

"Don't worry, boss. I'll kill the digimon and bring both of those brats to you to deal with personally," promised Lilithmon.

"Why thank you…And just for that, I'll forgive you for that deceiving idea you just came up with. For the girl, correct?" Lucemon smiled deviously as his eyes gleamed again, striking fear into Lilithmon's heart.

"_H-he read my mind!!!"_ she frantically thought.

"Well, I know that you were planning on killing the girl, then you'd bring her to me and pretend that she probably died on the way without you knowing, right? Well to save time on both of our parts, I'll give you permission to execute the Child of Light,"

"Hey, boss, can I eat the other one?" Leviamon asked as he snapped his giant maw.

"No, but you can eat the digimon," Lucemon replied.

"Only if it's not angel food," Leviamon said as he shook his head in disgust.

"Yeah, yeah, we know,"

"But it's still not fair! Why do you and Lilithmon get to kill the kids while I'm stuck with potential angel food clean-up!?" Leviamon snarled.

"Ugh...Here he goes again..." Belphemon sighed as he put his claws into his ears.

While Leviamon throws his tantrum, Lilithmon escapes the turmoil and approaches her tower: the Dark Green Tower, to confront the digidestined. Her claw glistened as she walked past the windows of the tower.

"That human girl...I'm sure she's lusted after back in her world. But here, there can be only one woman that should be lusted after: me. The same thing goes for that Angewomon too!" she pouted as she struck the wall with her claw.

"And that Angemon is cute, much cuter than that annoying Beelzemon. I'll kill the human girl and Angewomon, turn the human boy over to Lucemon, and then make his Angemon my new toy," smiled the jealous beauty.

The Demon Lord of Lust looks like she means business. Will she succeed in her twisted plan of murder, jealousy, and lust?


	8. Demon Lord of Lust: A Demon's Jealousy

**All right, things really start going up.**

**Demon Lord of Lust: A Demon's Jealousy**

After beating the greedy old Barbamon, TK, Kari, Patamon, and Salamon continued making their way to the next tower of the Dark Digital World, the Dark Green Tower. The last few fights were tough, but they still had enough energy to tackle the next Demon Lord to appear.

"You know, Barbamon wasn't all that strong," stated Patamon.

"Yeah, he was a pushover. Even Daemon put up more of a fight, and he was suppose to be the weakest of these guys," Salamon added.

"Maybe he only claimed that he was stronger because he was cunning enough to use those mirrors for offense and defense," Kari inquired.

"Whatever the case is, Barbamon's history, so we should focus on the next Demon Lord, okay?" suggested TK.

There weren't any objections, so it was unanimous. The rest of the trip was pretty silent. They went up a long line of stairs that seemed endless. There weren't any traps or any digimon waiting for an ambush, so that added to the silence. That was good for the team. The less that happened, the more time they get to recuperate. Finally, the group came to a large dark green door.

"So I guess the next Demon Lord is inside," said Kari.

"I wonder who it is," Patamon said as he put his head the door, hoping to hear anything inside the room.

"There's only one way to find out," said a somewhat reluctant TK.

He placed his hands on the door, and with one strained grunt, he was able to push the door open. Surprisingly, the door wasn't as heavy as one would've thought. Inside, the room was dark green, it looked more like a bedroom: a woman's bedroom.

"Well, it's safe to safe that the next Demon Lord is a female," said Salamon as she went over to where the bed was.

She hoped onto the bed and bounced on it repeatedly. Patamon saw how much fun Salamon was having and joined her.

"Hey, you two better be careful. This is the room of a Demon Lord, you know," TK warned the digimon.

After saying that, he noticed that he was in front of a mirror. His reflection caught his attention.

"Well, hello there, handsome," he said as he tried to smooth out his spiky blonde hair.

Suddenly, the reflection changed into the form of a beautiful woman. The beautiful brown hair woman looked awfully familiar. It didn't take TK long to figure out who it was.

"Kari, look!" he called to his girlfriend.

Kari quickly rushed over to the mirror to see this odd reflection. She caught on right away.

"Is that suppose to be me when I'm an adult?" asked the young girl.

"It seems so. You're gonna be even more of a looker than I thought," TK remarked, making Kari blush.

The reflection changed again, this time into another beautiful, but mean-looking, woman. TK jumped when he looked into her eyes.

"Ewww, she's scary!" he said as he backed away.

Suddenly, the reflection frowned, really scaring the kids the death.

"What was that, you insolent snot!?" screeched the woman as a claw burst out of the mirror and grabbed TK by the face.

"TK!" Kari cried, alerting their digimon that trouble has finally appeared.

Slowly, the digimon came out, still holding TK in her evil death grasp. The digimon turned her icy glare on Kari.

"Hmph, Child of Light? Up close, you're nothing but a scared little girl," smirked the evil digimon.

"Who are you?" Kari asked in a quivering voice.

"I'm Lilithmon, Demon Lord of Lust. I am your next and last opponent. I'll make sure to kill you both so that the others won't have to deal with you and we could go on with our plan at last,"

At that moment, Patamon jump up into Lilithmon's face.

"Let TK go! Boom Bubble!"

Patamon's Boom Bubble didn't do anything to the powerful Lilithmon.

"Get lost, you flying pig," she said as she swatted him away with her hand.

Without her looking, Salamon crept up behind Lilithmon and bit her scarf and tugged on it. Lilithmon quickly kicked the puppy-looking digimon away. Kari wanted her to let go of TK, so she charged her herself. She grabbed Lilithmon by the hair and pulled it hard, making the demon lady let go of her boyfriend. Lilithmon was able to shake Kari off and now had her as the hostage.

"I'm going to enjoy making you suffer, Child of Light," Lilithmon whispered into her ear sinisterly.

Kari struggled to break her grip, but it was no use. Lilithmon grew tired of her futile attempt of freeing herself. So she held Kari up to eye-level and stared her in the eye.

"Sleep," she said with her eyes glowing.

Just like that, Kari fell asleep. Meanwhile, TK had to get his head on straight about the whole situation. That teeny moment of being in the grasp of evil really made him lose his composure a little. Soon he regained his senses and started to analyze the situation.

"Patamon, digivolve now!" he commanded.

"Right! Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

Angemon faced Lilithmon, who greeted him with a cold smile.

"Put Kari down, Lilithmon. We don't want to fight," informed the angel.

"But I do. And I've got special plans for little Miss Light here," Lilithmon replied as she switched Kari from her claw to her left hand.

"Then I have no choice! Hand of Fate!"

Lilithmon swatted the attack with her claw. Angemon tried to engage her in close combat.

"Angel Rod!"

"Nazar Nail!"

With her claw, Lilithmon swatted Angemon's rod out of his hand. Then she slashed him in the chest, injuring the angel digimon.

"Angemon!"

The angel groans as he staggers backwards. The pain from her attack was intense. Much more than you'd expect from a teeny swipe from her claw. But that's what you get when you're fighting against a mega level digimon.

"Don't worry, I didn't hit you too hard for the true effects of my attack to go into effect," Lilithmon smirked as Angemon continued his backward staggering.

"Now, be good and yield to my will, sweetie. Darkness Love!"

Lilithmon's attack confused Angemon and in seconds, he passed out.

"Angemon! What did you do to him!?" TK demanded to know.

"I just put that cutie to sleep. I want him for myself, so I'm not going to kill him. But you, the Salamon, and especially your girlfriend here are a different story," Lilithmon replied.

TK didn't know what to do, until he remembered Salamon.

"Salamon, can you digivolve?" he asked the digimon.

"I don't know. With Kari unconscious, I'm not sure if it is possible to digivolve," answered Salamon.

"Well, try! Angemon's out, so you're our last line of defense!" informed a tense TK.

"Right, I'll try,"

Salamon strained, hoping that forcing digivolution would be as easy as passing gas. In fact, all she did was pass gas.

"Jeez, you nasty little creature. Don't do that here!" Lilithmon demanded behind the protection of her claw over her nose.

Meanwhile, the other Demon Lords are watching the ordeal.

"Hahaha, the Salamon farted," Leviamon snorted.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm not Lilithmon right now," Belphemon joked.

Both demons laughed, even Lucemon cracked a little smile.

"Hey, stop it!" Beelzemon shouts.

Ever since Lilithmon left to fight, he's been on pins and needles about her safety.

"Relax, buddy. It was just a tiny little joke," Leviamon assured.

"I don't care! My Lilithmon is out putting her life on the line! What if she's killed like Daemon and Barbamon?" he questioned his comrades.

"Then it would prove that she doesn't belong with us," Belphemon growled.

"What'd you say!?"

"Don't make me break you in half, Beelzemon!"

"Relax, you fools! Can you not understand our friend's concern over his love?" Lucemon questioned.

Both beast digimon looked at each other and then shook their heads.

"Well, I can…surprisingly enough," Lucemon replied.

"That's right, boss! I must send her some help to assure her safety!" Beelzemon said as he snapped his figures.

In a flash, another digimon appeared behind him. It was a LadyDevimon.

"You called, my lord?" asked the female devil.

"Yes, you're to go and aid Lilithmon immediately!" Beelzemon demanded.

"Sir!" replied the LadyDevimon as she disappeared.

Back in the Dark Green Tower, Lilithmon has the team pinned down. Angemon and Kari are unconscious, Salamon can't digivolve, and TK has no idea on what to do.

"Let it be known that the Demon Lord of Lust has defeated the Children of Hope and Light," Lilithmon chuckled.

Then the LadyDevimon appeared.

"Lady Lilithmon, I've been assigned to assist you by Lord Beelzemon," she informed.

"That won't be necessary. I've got the whole situation under control. Leave or suffer along with them!" the Demon Lord threatened.

"But, milady…" LadyDevimon stammered.

"That's a direct order!"

"Ma'am!"

LadyDevimon disappeared, leaving Lilithmon with her victims.

"Now, I can finish it!" she smirked as she dropped Kari onto the floor.

TK scurried to the unconscious girl, trying to get her out of harm's way. Lilithmon approached the kids, but then Salamon jumped in between.

"Ohohoho…" Lilithmon giggled.

"How nice of you to gather yourselves together. I can wipe you three out at once,"

TK's life flashed before his eyes. He saw all of his past memories. He even had thoughts of what the future would be like if he had married Kari. He saw them walking in the park with a little girl riding on his shoulders, looking just her mother. He clenched Kari tightly to his body. No matter what he did, he couldn't escape. Lilithmon was practically on top of them, her shadow casting over them.

"Now to finish you all off," she said smugly.

"I like to see you try it, you tacky-dressed witch!" Salamon dared.

"WITCH!? Oh, how dare you!? I was gonna make your deaths be quick and painless, but now I'll make it painfully slow!" exclaimed a very peeved Lilithmon.

"Phantom Pain!"

She gently exhaled a purple mist that would enshroud and dissolve anything in its path. It was coming quick and was surrounding the group. Salamon tightly squeezed her eyes shut as she awaited for their inevitable doom. Then something shined behind her. She turned around to find Kari glowing, and her D3 was floating. TK was awestruck about this. He watched as his girlfriend finally woke up and looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry I've been out for so long," she apologized.

She got up and then Lilithmon's Phantom Pain dissipated. It was amazing, her power of Light activated to protect them.

"TK, we'll handle this," Kari told him.

"But…"

"Don't worry. This one is free of charge. This has become incredibly personal," Kari frowned as she set her sights on Lilithmon.

"What sort of child are you!?" Lilithmon gasped as the light became a little too much for her.

"The Child of Light!" Kari retorted.

She turned her sights on Salamon and held out her D3.

"It's time…"

Salamon started to glow. It was the light of digivolution, but not just the standard digivolution. This was the light of Warp Digivolution.

"Salamon warp digivolve to…"

"No! She's gonna digivolve to her mega form!?" Lilithmon groaned as she tried to see into the blinding light.

Then the light disappeared, revealing the new digimon. This new digimon had Lilithmon shaking in fear.

"…Ophanimon!" finished the new form of Salamon.

"_No! Not her! Anyone but her!"_ Lilithmon frantically screamed in her head.

Elsewhere, Lucemon and his comrades gasped as they saw the new digimon that appeared.

"It's one of the Celestial Digimon!" gasped Leviamon.

"Not just any Celestial Digimon. That's Lilithmon's sworn enemy!" Beelzemon stammered.

"Things have gotten interesting, don't you think, boss?" Belphemon asked.

"Yes, they have. Now that one of the Celestial Digimon has appeared, it's really important that we destroy them!" Lucemon replied with a somewhat uneasy look.

"_Those blasted Celestial Digimon! I was hoping that we'd have killed those kids before any one of them were to appear! Combined with the powers of Hope and Light, they may be more of a threat than that blasted Legendary Hero was! Lilithmon, you better not screw this up! You'd better destroy them while there's only one Celestial Digimon amongst them!" _


	9. The Mega Catfight

**Seems like some people have figured a little bit more of the story before I've even posted it. That's good. It should be obvious about what'll happen later on. But I'll assure you, there will be plots in the story that'll really throw you for a loop. So if I were you guys, I'd be ready for anything that I throw at you.**

**The Mega Catfight**

"She digivolved to mega!" TK gasped in awe.

Ophanimon turned her head and gave him a smile.

"Yes, I am Ophanimon, one of the three Celestial Digimon," she states.

She turned her attention back to Lilithmon, her gentle smiled became an unforgiving frown. Lilithmon stepped back, holding her claw up as though she was saying 'Keep away!'.

"Lilithmon, you and the Demon Lords have done some unforgivable things. I will show none of your kind any sort of leniency, even if you were to apologize,"

Lilithmon frowns and grits her teeth as Ophanimon materialized her spear.

"I don't care if you'd forgive me or not! The point is that I'll destroy you and your friends! Then we'll go to the Human World and destroy the rest of the digidestined, your families, and soon the entire real plain!" she said as she held her claw out in a threatening way.

"Ophanimon, I want you to get this witch out of our sights!" Kari demands.

"So be it, Kari," Ophanimon complied.

Both digimon charged and clashed with their sharp weapons/appendages. It was an even match, but that didn't stop them from charging again. This time, they clashed and disappeared. They were moving faster than the eye could see. But you could hear each clash and the grunts that followed. TK and Kari watched as the digital monsters made another clash, this time staying in place for a few seconds.

"You're not bad," Lilithmon complimented.

"That means nothing coming from scum like you, Lilithmon," Ophanimon responded.

"Can't take a compliment with insulting me? And you made me look like the bad guy here," Lilithmon scoffed.

"Because you are, foul demon!" Ophanimon retorts.

"Foul!? Why you…"  
Both digimon disappeared again.

"They're both moving so fast! It's amazing!" TK said in awe.

"They're mega level digimon, TK. This is to be expected," Kari replied in a serious tone.

"Geez, kid. Why so serious?"

"Because she had to make this personal and tried to kill us both. TK, she's the most evil Demon Lord we've fought so far. She needs to be stop!"

Meanwhile, Lilithmon heard Kari's statement.

"Did you call me foul again!?" she screamed.

Ophanimon took the chance and appeared behind her with her spear poised to skewer Lilithmon. Lilithmon sensed Ophanimon behind her and dodged her spear and countered with her claw, which made a direct hit. Ophanimon reeled back, giving Lilithmon an opening.

"Now, Phantom Pain!"

Ophanimon felt her body feeling like it was being eaten.

"Ophanimon!" the kids cried out.

"Nazar Nail!"

Lilithmon swats Ophanimon like a fly. The angel flew right onto Lilithmon's bed. As Ophanimon lied as though she was unconscious, Lilithmon went in for the final blow.

"Seems that your new digivolution turned out to be a total failure!" Lilithmon declares.

At the last second, Ophanimon turned over with her spear in hand and swats Lilithmon's claw away so that it wouldn't strike her. Lilithmon's claw struck the bed and she was stuck. Ophanimon repositions her spear and thrusts it upwards, right in Lilithmon's face. The demon woman though fast and moved to the side, but she moved a little too late. Ophanimon's spear sliced the left side of the beautiful demon's face. Blood leaked as Ophanimon withdrew her spear, leaving a stunned Lilithmon standing over her.

"Nice one, Ophanimon!" TK cheered.

"Too bad she moved at the last second," Kari says, not amused with the gash her digimon inflicted on the demon.

Lilithmon finally regained her composure and leapt back. She lands a few away from her bed, holding the side of her face. Ophanimon gets up and faces her adversary. Lilithmon stood there with a look of disbelief. She looked like she had zoned out completely.

"_What happened?"_ she thought to herself.

She felt something warm in her hand as she pressed it on the gash on the side of her face. Then she slowly took her hand off the cut and moved it into her sights.

"_Blood?"_

She could feel the blood flowing from her face and just couldn't believe what happened.

"_She struck my beautiful face! She's ruined perfection!"_

Meanwhile, in Lucemon's chambers, the remaining Demon Lords watched as their comrade was struggling with what had just happened to her.

"I'd hate to be them," said Leviamon.

"I can't believe that she ruined Lilithmon's face!" Belphemon says as he stared at the gash.

"Neither can I…" Beelzemon grumbles as he clenched his fists.

The others took their eyes ff the fight to witness Beelzemon reaching his breaking point.

"Those fools scarred my Lilithmon! I will never…" he muttered.

The others waited for him to finish his sentence.

"FORGIVE THEM!!!" Beelzemon finally bellowed, sending the two giants reeling back in shock.

Beelzemon started smashing things in his wild rage. Belphemon and Leviamon stood back as Beelzemon continued trashing the room. Finally, Lucemon stepped in.

"Pathetic…"

He disappeared and then reappeared right in front of Beelzemon. He placed one hand on Beelzemon's head and paralyzed the biker demon on the spot.

"This is no way to react to something so pathetic. If someone should be in a rage, then it should be Lilithmon,"

Beelzemon calmed down to a rational level and then watched the fight. Nothing happened since his outburst. Lilithmon was still looking into her bloodstained hand.

"_My face! Perfection has been ruined! Ruined!"_

Her body trembled as her thoughts raged within her. She wasn't going to allow this to go unpunished.

"You…!" she said aloud.

She looks up with fire in her eyes. Ophanimon's confident demeanor changed into a worried one.

"You…RUINED MY FACE!!!" Lilithmon screamed at the top of her lungs as she charged Lilithmon.

She swiped and got a little scratch on Ophanimon's arm. As Ophanimon gazed into Lilithmon's eyes, she could tell that Lilithmon had gone berserk. Lilithmon turned around and swiped horizontally, scoring a direct hit. After that, she punched Ohpanimon in the gut, making the angel jerk forward.

"She's gone mad!" TK exclaimed.

"Ophanimon, fight back! Don't let her win!" Kari yelled out.

The crazed Lilithmon spun around and delivered a spinning-heel kick, ending Ophanimon flying to the right. The angel crashed into the wall, taking a lot of damage from the collision. She shakily rose to her feet, only to see Lilithmon coming for her.

"Nazar Nail!"

Ophanimon jumped to the side, making Lilithmon smash through the wall with her claw. Liithmon tried to go for another slash, but she couldn't move. Her claw was stuck in the wall.

"Ophanimon, now's your chance!" Kari yelled.

"Right! Sephirot Crystals!"

Ophanimon created a group of gem shaped energy balls. With a thrust of her arms, the attack was launched. Lilithmon tried to get free, but she couldn't.

"No! NO!!!" she shrieked, bracing for impact.

The attack hits its mark, sending Lilithmon flying backwards. The force of the blast was so intense, that her claw broke off into the wall when her body flew back.

"Aaaaggghhh!!!" she screamed as she held what was left of her right arm.

Ophanimon slowly closed in on her, knowing that Lilithmon had lost this fight now that her claw was gone.

"Lilithmon, you have no way to defeat me now. Your tantrum was your downfall. Actually, your deeds are your true downfall," she informed the demon.

"You stupid angel! I'm not through yet!" Lilithmon declares.

"Phantom Pain!"

"_Time to end this!"_ Ophanimon thought to herself.

She held her spear up as it started glowing.

"Eden's Javelin!"

The spear shot a beam right into Lilithmon's abdomen. It skewered the demon woman's stomach, dealing a very painful and effective blow. Lilithmon gasped and thrusts forward as Ophanimon drove the attack through her even more. She coughed and stared at the long beam that had impaled her. Then she looked up to see an angry Ophanimon glaring back at her.

"This can't be…I'm the most beautiful digimon alive…" Lilithmon says softly as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

"That may be, but you are the most foul digimon I have ever encountered, Lilithmon," replied Ophanimon as she took her spear out of the demon's body.

"Ophanimon did it!" TK cheered.

"Ophanimon, get her out of our sights!" Kari yelled out.

"NO!!!" shouts another voice.

Then another figure jumped in between Ophanimon in Lilithmon: it was Beelzemon. His eyes were gleaming red as Ophanimon stood her ground.

"Leave her alone!" he demanded.

"And who are you? Another one of the Demon Lords?" Ophanimon demanded to know.

"That's none of your business, broad!" Beelzemon replied.

"Then I will have to destroy you then," Ophanimon concludes.

Beelzemon pulls out both of his guns.

"Stay away! Double Impact!"

He fires both guns, getting direct hits. The attack was strong enough to make Ophanimon revert back to SnowBotamon.

"Oh no!" Kari cried as she caught her in-training digimon.

The second she looked back up, Beelzemon and Lilithmon were gone.

"Looks like they got away, huh?" TK said as he approached Kari from behind.

"Yep, but we won this fight," said another familiar voice.

TK looks back to see Patamon floating in front of him with a smile of accomplishment on his round face.

"Patamon! How were you able to wake up?" the boy asked his partner as he pulled him into a hug.

"Well, Lilithmon's power is draining. Her Darkness Love wore off on me. She won't last much longer with that injury," Patamon answered.

Meanwhile, back in Lucemon's tower, Beelzemon reappeared with Lilithmon in his arms. She was shivering from the pain, her breathing becoming labored.

"Beelzemon, you brought that trash back here?" Belphemon questioned.

"Ooh! I know! Since she's dying, you were planning on letting me eat her, right?" Leviamon asked as he licked his snout.

Beelzemon glared at both demons. He pulled out his guns and started firing at them. Despite their giant size, Beelzemon's gunshots hurt a lot.

"What was all that about, you fool!?" Belphemon snarled.

"Yeah, now that you did that, I'm gonna eat you and Lilithmon now!" Leviamon growled.

"Stop!" Lucemon cried out.

"Leave them alone,"

Lilithmon breathes in deeply, getting Beelzemon's full attention.

"Beelzemon…" she breathed out.

"What is it?" asked the biker.

"Put me down…you gluttonous pig…"

Beelzemon smiled with tears in his eyes. That proved that they may be evil, but even the Demon Lords have feelings too.

"Whatever you say,"

He gently placed her on the floor. He patiently waited for her to say something else. It wasn't soon until she started coughing as she was trying to say something.

"N-now…just leave me alone, pig,"

"Wait, before you do that…can you hit me with a Darkness Love?"

Lilithmon gave a weak smile and giggle.

"Not even in the…afterlife…" she whispered.

Lilithmon closed her eyes and she burst into digital bits. Beelzemon just shattered on the inside. He fell his knees looking like he was going to die too. He looked soulless. His brethren just watched him sit there with a look of nothingness.

"Thus ends the Demon Lord of Lust," Lucemon finally says.

"And also the end of their little love story," Leviamon added.

"Well, I'm gonna go down there and put an end to those brats and their digimon!" Belphemon growls as he makes his way out of the room.

Beelzemon sat there with no movement at all. Then tears ran down his eyes. It was the first time he's ever cried! As soon as one tear dropped onto the floor, he finally starts to react to the whole situation.

"LILITHMON!!!" his cry echoed.

From the shadows, a figure watched Beelzemon as he grieved for the death of his beloved Lilithmon.

"Hmm…Lady Lilithmon's death has displeased Lord Beelzemon," said the figure in a cold, hushed voice.

The figure brandished a long white claw that looked awfully familiar.

"As a loyal servant of Lord Beelzemon, I shall confront these children and their pets. I'll make sure that they're frozen in fear when I'm through with them," chuckled the figure before disappearing.


	10. The Homicidal Devil of Ice

**This story is going by awfully fast. It won't be long until we've reached the climax. I'm still holding in my surprises until later, so no asking. Just be patient and wait. It'll be more worth it that way.**

**The Homicidal Devil of Ice**

After Lilithmon's defeat, TK, Kari, Salamon, and Patamon left the now darkened room to proceed to the next tower. Up the stairwell they went, while conversing about SnowBotamon's new form.

"So…how was it digivolving to mega?" Patamon asked SnowBotamon.

"Well, it was unbelievable! Once you digivolve to mega, you'll feel invincible! It's a form that you'd never want to change back from again!" SnowBotamon explained with starry eyes.

"But isn't it like that when you guys digivolve to a new form anyway?" asked TK.

"Yeah, but it's totally different when once you become a mega digimon," SnowBotamon replied.

"I see,"

"Hey, if Salamon was able to do it, I'm quite sure Patamon can do it too," Kari suggested.

TK stopped in his tracks. She had a point. The prophecy stated that only Hope and Light can beat the Demon Lords. But it didn't seem right if they were able to beat seven incredibly powerful digimon, mostly mega level, with a pair of ultimate digimon.

"Hey, why'd you stop, TK?" Patamon asked the boy.

TK snapped out of his train of thought and back into reality.

"Well, I'm just wondering what you'd look like when you've digivolve to mega," he replied.

"I don't know myself. We'll know if I do digivolve,"

"If? Patamon, you will digivolve. I'm sure of it."

"Hey!" the girls yelled back.

"Stop dragging your feet or we might end up beating these guys on our own!" Kari called out.

TK ran forward to catch up to the girls. He ran up the stairs and the stairwell finally ends, but only at the start of a really long hallway.

"You got to be kidding me," TK panted.

"Well, let's get going. We're not gonna get through if we just stand here," Kari said reluctantly.

The second she took a step forward, a sudden chill was felt. Both children stopped and held their bodies to keep themselves warm.

"Now's the time…" The whole hall changed to what looked like the inside of an ice cavern.

"Jeez, don't tell me we've already met it to another Demon Lord so soon," said a shivering Kari.

"No, we're not even inside of the tower yet. This must be the work of another digimon," TK said as he looked around.

Slowly from the floor, a figure rose like a shadow. It took the form of a digimon that TK knows and despises to the maximum. But there was something different about it. This one was white instead of the usual black.

"Welcome to your demise, digidestined," said the evil digimon.

"I can't believe it!" Patamon widened his eyes.

"Is that…?" Kari stammered.

"It is," SnowBotamon answered.

"Devimon! But he's white!" TK called the digimon out.

"That's because I'm not Devimon, human. I'm IceDevimon, one of the top commanders of Lord Beelzemon's Nightmare Soldiers,"

"IceDevimon?" TK repeats.

"I heard of him, but I never thought he existed though," Salamon said with a terrified look.

"Is he that bad?" Kari asked.

"He's one of the worst digimon in the Digital World," Salamon nods.

"IceDevimon is a champion level digimon, but despite that, he's strong. He's stronger than Devimon and even more ruthless. He's got a pretty bad history too," Patamon explained to the kids.

"Bad history?" TK questioned.

"Allow me to explain," the IceDevimon intervened.

"In the ancient time, before the Demon Lords first appeared, I was the scourge of the Digital World. I had an endless craving for death and destruction. And in order to satisfy it, I killed countless digimon. The more I fought, the stronger I became. I got strong enough to even beat ultimate digimon with ease. No one could beat me. That is…until ten powerful champion level digimon appeared. I was too powerful for them to destroy, so they sealed me away,"

The kids couldn't believe what they were hearing. Could it really be possible for a champion level digimon to be this notorious? Meanwhile, IceDevimon continued his story.

"But when the Demon Lords attacked, Lord Beelzemon found me and broke the seal, unleashing me upon the world again. Ever since then, I've been apart of his band of digimon known as the Nightmare Soldiers. It's all I need to be able to fight powerful digimon and kill them for my own amusement," the digimon said as he licked his lips.

"Just from hearing that, I already hate you even more than the original Devimon," said TK.

"Aw, that hurts my feelings. But that's okay! Once I kill you and report it to Lord Beelzemon, all will be forgiven," IceDevimon said as he held up both claws.

He lunged at both kids with his claws glistening.

"Frozen Claw!"

TK grabbed Kari and pulled her out of the way to avoid the swipe of IceDevimon's claw.

"So who is Beelzemon?" TK looked up.

"His identity isn't any of your concern. Especially since you won't make it out of here alive!" IceDevimon replied as he charged again but missed.

"SnowBotamon hurry and warp-digivolve to Ophanimon!"

This caught IceDevimon's attention. He almost forgot about that.

"Sorry, I can't let you do that!" he said with glowing eyes.

"SnowBotamon, watch out!" Kari warned.

"Tundra Freeze!"

IceDevimon fired an eyebeam that froze SnowBotamon in her tracks.

"That should put an end to any warp-digivolving for a while," IceDevimon says as he took the frozen digimon into his hand.

"Hey, put her down!" Kari demanded.

"Don't think so," IceDevimon laughs and then places SnowBotamon in one of the frozen stalagmites.

Patamon flew up behind him and shot a Boom Bubble right at the back of IceDevimon's head. The ice devil scratched the back of his head and turned around.

"What the heck was that?" he asked.

"Boom Bubble!"

Patamon unleashed a flurry of Boom Bubbles, only for them to do no damage. IceDevimon's wings spread wipe.

"Avalanche Claw!" he shouts as he fired a barrage of ice shards from his wings.

Patamon dodged all but one shard. That one shard clipped him in his right wing, sending the small round guy spiraling to the ground.

"Hurry, digivolve!"

"Right! Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!"

Angemon stopped his descent and face the tall white demon.

"Hmm…An Angemon. I've never fought one of those before," IceDevimon said in intrigue.

"Trust me, IceDevimon. I may be the first Angemon you've ever fought, but I'll make sure that I'm the last digimon you'll ever fight," Angemon said as he materialized his rod.

"Hopefully, you really are as strong as you say you are," IceDevimon said as he held up his claws in a fighting position.

"Frozen Claw!"

"Angel Rod!"

Both digimon clashed with even power. They clashed again and again, still even in power. With one more clash, IceDevimon gained the advantage by grabbing Angemon's rod with one hand and swiping him with the other. He closed in with another Frozen Claw, but Angemon kicked him in the face.

"Hand of Fate!"

IceDevimon disappeared before the attack hit. Angemon looked around for him, but he was nowhere in sight.

"TK, Kari, be on the lookout. He's gone into hiding!" Angemon informs the kids.

"Right, we will," both kids respond.

From behind, Angemon was struck with an Avalanche Claw.

"Angemon!" TK cried out

The angel staggers forward, and then IceDevimon appeared in front of him.

"Frozen Claw!"

IceDevimon sent Angemon flying into the icy wall.

"Avalanche Claw!"

He fired the ice shards at Angemon while he was still stuck in the wall. The collision of the shards eventually resulted in Angemon being covered in ice. He wasn't fully frozen like Salamon was, but he was still pretty defenseless I that state.

"So that's the best you can do? How pitiful…" IceDevimon said in displease.

"Since you're the first Angemon I've ever fought, I think I'll make you into a frozen trophy. Sounds good?"

Then he turned his attention to the kids.

"Apparently, you humans won't be so lucky. I'll have to destroy you whether I want to or not," he frowns.

TK pulled Kari closer as IceDevimon approached them.

"You better not, you frozen freak!" TK threatened.

"You've no authority, child. Just be quiet and I'll end this quickly,"

IceDevimon knelt down with his claws glistening.

"Don't take this too personally. After all, I'm just doing my job," said the sadistic digimon.

"Yeah, right! You're doing this for yourself!" Kari called him out.

"Well…yeah, pretty much," IceDevimon licked his lips again.

"Hand of Fate!"

The attack struck IceDevimon in the back. He turned around to see that Angemon was still able to attack while still trapped under the ice.

"Persistent fool. Even frozen, you still plan to defy me," said the ice devil.

He turned his attention back on Angemon and left the kids alone.

"I guess I'll freeze you sooner than expected,"

IceDevimon stopped as soon as he was in Angemon's breathing range. He wanted Angemon to feel the cold aura of his icy body. He made sure to breathe his icy breath onto the Angemon, adding a more chilling feeling to the situation.

"I hope you don't have any future plans, Angemon,"

"IceDevimon!" yelled out a voice.

Out of the icy ceiling, LadyDevimon fell and landed like she was a ninja. IceDevimon turned around and frowned.

"What do you want? I'm busy," he told her.

"You know, what I'm here for. You're acting against Lord Beelzemon's orders again!" she answered.

"LadyDevimon, these humans destroyed Lady Lilithmon. I'm quite sure Lord Beelzemon wants revenge, so I'm doing it for him," the white devil smirked.

"No, you're not. You're just doing it just for your own thrill!" LadyDevimon narrowed her red eyes.

"So? Either way, these fools will die. So why not let me just finish them off while I still have the advantage?" IceDevimon argued.

"Because you weren't ordered to do so. And Lord Belphemon is planning to fight them next. Your insubordination will cost you dearly if you don't learn to follow orders," LadyDevimon explained.

"Oh, and you're going to punish me? Regardless of our levels, I can still beat you," IceDevimon assured.

"But it's not me you should be worried about, fool," LadyDevimon pointed out.

At the end of the hallway, something glowed brightly.

"What's that?" TK asked.

"Your next foe," LadyDevimon answered.

"Lampranthus!" roared a voice from down the hall.

Chains shot out and tied themselves around IceDevimon. He struggled, but he couldn't get free.

"Lord Belphemon is very peeved now. This is the end for you, IceDevimon," LadyDevimon smirked.

Purple flames shot down the chains and soon blazed as soon as they made contact with IceDevimon. TK and Kari watched in horror as IceDevimon burned to digital bits. The chains retracted back to whence they came. The ice disappeared, reverting the hallway back to its normal state. SnowBotamon was the first to be freed. Since she was stuck on the ceiling for all that time, the second the ice disappeared, she fell.

"Aaahhh! Someone help me!" she cried as she fell.

"Salamon!" Kari cried as she covered her eyes. She couldn't watch.

Luckily, Angemon was freed in time to catch the rookie and save her from certain doom.

"Nice catch, Angemon," Salamon sighed in relief.

"No problem. We should be even now," Angemon suggests.

"Not a chance," Salamon shook her head.

"Man…" Angemon groaned.

LadyDevimon broke up the whole victory mood by striking the wall with her claw.

"Enough of this foolishness! Lord Belphemon awaits you at the end of the hallway. I assure you, he's on a different level compared to the other Demon Lords you've fought so far," she informed them.

"Hey, aren't you going to help him?" asked TK.

"No. Lord Belphemon works alone. And I'm only sworn to follow Lord Beelzemon's orders,"

"So is this Beelzemon more powerful than Belphemon?" asked Kari.

"Yes, he is. But after Lord Belphemon is through with you, you won't get to see how much more powerful Lord Beelzemon is in comparison," LadyDevimon smirked.

She bowed and then started to fade away.

"I wish you brats the worst of luck in your next fight," she cackled as her voice faded away.

"She's gone," Angemon confirmed as he felt her presence fully disappeared from the hall.

"So she thinks we're not gonna beat Belphemon? I say we prove her wrong!" TK suggests.

"I second that notion!" Kari agreed.

"I third it!" SnowBotamon followed.

"Well then, let's get going if we're planning to fight this next Demon Lord," said Angemon.

Both digimon digivolved to their strongest forms and carried their partners down the hall to the next tower. Are they really up for the threat known as Belphemon?


	11. Demon Lord of Sloth

**Wow, it's been a while. This would be the first update since the year started. Anyway, hear you go!**

**Demon Lord of Sloth**

After the traumatic encounter with IceDevimon, TK and Kari are riding in the arms of their partner digimon as they approached the dark blue door that led to Belphemon's tower. Since they witnessed Belphemon's power when he easily disposed of IceDevimon, they knew at least one attack to expect. When it came to the Demon Lords, anything they can learn of them would be a blessing in their struggle against them. MagnaAngemon and Ophanimon lands as they arrived at the door front.

"TK, Kari, our opponent seems awfully ruthless compared to the others so far. Are you two sure that you want to go in there?" Ophanimon asked the kids.

"You should know our answer to that," TK replied.

"We have to go in there no matter what if we want both worlds to be safe," Kari added on.

"That's good to hear. So let's go on inside," Ophanimon suggests.

"Allow me," MagnaAngemon offered as he prepared to open the door.

Suddenly, the door burst open as Belphemon roared. The sound of his roar echoed throughout the hall.

"About time, you brats! Now…GET IN HERE!" he roared even louder.

Intimidated, the gang cautiously walked inside and the door slammed shut behind them.

"As you may know, I am Belphemon: the Demon Lord of Sloth!" Belphemon introduced himself.

"You know, for a Demon Lord of Sloth, you're anything but slothful," TK remarked.

"Aren't we the funny one? Well, we'll see if that will keep you from dying here! I'm known as the most ferocious of the Demon Lords! Now you'll see it firsthand!" Belphemon growled.

"Just try it!" MagnaAngemon taunted.

"Fine, then!" Belphemon roared as he smashed his claw through the floor, missing the angel digimon.

Both angels regrouped and placed their human partners on the floor.

"You two stay here. We'll handle this bear-goat thing!" MagnaAngemon assured.

"Watch out!" Kari called out.

Both angels turned around as Belphemon's claw was coming at them. MagnaAngemon flew up with his sword drawn and stabbed Belphemon's claw.

"Yaaahhh!" he roared as he swiped the male angel with his other claw.

"MagnaAngemon!" Ophanimon cried out.

"I wouldn't worry about him, Celestial Digimon!" Belphemon growled as he held out his claws.

"Lampranthus!"

The chains on his claws came alive and struck out at Ophanimon. She was able to evade the attack, but then she was hit with a black fireball that Belphemon launched from his mouth. The fireball crashed in the wall in a fiery explosion.

"Whoa, man! He's strong!" TK couldn't believe it.

"This is what we signed up for," Kari reminded him.

Ophanimon emerged from the rubble as MagnaAngemon approached her.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's get him!" Ophanimon said as she flew at the Demon Lord.

Meanwhile, in Lucemon and Leviamon anxiously watched the fight. Beelzemon was still moping over Lilithmon. He was sitting on his knees with a lifeless look on his face. Leviamon caught a glimpse of him and then had to make a comment.

"You think someone like him wouldn't let something so trivial bother him," the giant alligator snorted.

"Yes, but that's just how powerful his obsession for Lilithmon has become. Bringing him to the point where he seem to have lost the will to live," Lucemon explained.

"Still, why can't he worry about us for a change?" Leviamon complained.

"Not again…" Lucemon sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing that Leviamon's envious nature had kicked in.

"Hey, Beelzemon! Snap out of it! She's dead, okay? Get over it! She died because she was weak, and we don't need her anymore!" Leviamon yelled out.

Leviamon's words echoed in Beelzemon's mind. Finally, he got up and slowly made his way to his allies. He took a look at Belphemon's fight. He saw how Belphemon was actually winning his fight against the digidestined. Their attacks barely had any effect on the beastly digimon. They were being tossed around like bags of potatoes. Despite the knowledge that he was winning, Beelzemon grinded his teeth in aggravation.

"Why…why doesn't he finish them off!" he bellowed with clenched fists.

"Ah, let him have his fun. He's been asleep for 1000 years, you know," Lucemon waved it off.

"Who cares! He should just kill them on the spot! To avenge MY Lilithmon!" Beelzemon shouts in response.

"Listen, if you want them killed so badly, why don't you go down there and do it?" Leviamon asked the biker.

Beelzemon didn't respond right away. He stood there with a stupefied facial expression. Obviously, he was mentally beating himself up for not thinking of that. There's nothing stopping him from going down there and finishing the job Belphemon is foolishly prolonging. Even if Belphemon were to object to his interference, Beelzemon would be able to quickly dispatch him since he's more powerful than Belphemon. With a pumped-up grunt, Beelzemon stormed out off to the side of the room. Lucemon and Leviamon watched as Beelzemon punched a hole through the wall to reveal his motorcycle, Behemoth. The biker hopped on, revved the engine and took off through the doors. The two remaining demons watched in disbelief.

"Why did he have to punch a hole in my wall for his motorcycle?" asked a wide-eyed Lucemon.

"I like to know how and when he was able to get it in there," Leviamon followed up.

Leaving Lucemon's Red Tower, Beelzemon sped off on Behemoth like a mad racer. All that was in his mind was bloodlust as his eyes glowed red.

"Watch yourself, digidestined! Anyone who stands in my way will die!" he growled as he started drooling like a mad dog.

Meanwhile in Belphemon's Tower, the battle continues. Belphemon was proving that he really was as powerful as he was fearsome. Ophanimon and MagnaAngemon were both panting as they knelt on the floor. Belphemon lets out a growling sigh as he stood triumphant over the two angels.

"You two are nothing to me. The Demon Lords you fought before were a whole lot weaker than me!" he sneered.

"Belphemon, you may be more powerful than the other three we fought before, but that won't stop us from fighting you!" MagnaAngemon states barely able to stand.

"As long as your darkness threatens our worlds, we have no choice but to fight!" Ophanimon says in defiance.

"We can't let you have your way with our lives!" Kari says as she walks up to Ophanimon's side.

"As such, we'll fight and win…or die trying!" TK says with both fist clenched.

Belphemon just opened his mouth, releasing a small plume of smoke.

"Oh, you'll die, alright!" he laughed sadistically.

"Lampranthus!"

The chains on his claws went into the ground and shot up from beneath MagnaAngemon's and Ophanimon's feet.

"Kari!" Ophanimon alarms as she pushed her away.

"No, MagnaAngemon!" TK cried as his partner was caught in the chains.

Both angels struggled to break free, but they couldn't. While they're struggling to get loose, Belphemon makes his advance toward the children. His smiled got even wider as both kids looked up with fear in their eyes. In an instant, Belphemon clamped his claws around TK and Kari, making them scream in pain. He brings both of his claws up and gaze at the children that served to be his bane as they squirmed to break his grasp.

"I'll crush you two while your digimon watch," he grinned before turning his attention to the captive digimon.

"And I'll burn you two while your human partners watch. I'll make sure that you all witness each other's final moments,"

Then with a flash on his eyes, the chains went became ablaze. Both digimon screamed as the purple flames ate at their flesh. Their partners watched in horror as both digimon squirmed in the fire. Then Belphemon turned his attention back on the kids and started to press his claws against each other. Belphemon felt like he was in his own little piece of heaven as his enemies writhed in the pain he was afflicting upon them. To him, this was indeed, the type of world Lucemon will create for him to enjoy once the digidestined have been disposed of. But his euphoric thoughts came to a screeching halt.

"Emerald Blaze!"

"Darkness Wing!"

"Nail Bone!"

"Dark Deluge!"

Multiple attacks bombarded the beast from behind, knocking him out of his high. Because of this, his concentration was shattered and his Lampranthus attack wore off. MagnaAngemon and Ophanimon collapsed on the ground like a pair of lifeless corpses. Belphemon turned around to face his assailants.

"What! Cerberemon, LadyDevimon, SkullSatamon, and MarineDevimon!" he snarled.

"What is the meaning of this! Attacking one of your masters!"

"Our dearest apologies, Lord Belphemon. But we were ordered by Lord Beelzemon to attack you as a first warning to destroy the Children of Hope and Light," LadyDevimon bowed in respect.

"You'd obey one of your masters to attack another one for your masters! What absurdity is this!" Belphemon questioned.

"You may be one of our masters, but we are primarily loyal to Lord Beelzemon. He is the leader of the Nightmare Soldiers, you're not," SkullSatamon replied.

"As such, his orders come first to us. Even before the orders of Lord Lucemon himself," MarineDevimon added.

"TRAITORS! Your deeds will not go unpunished!" Belphemon roared as he prepared another fireball.

"Double Impact!"

Belphemon was caught off guard as he was hit multiple times. A few of the shots hit his claws, forcing him to release the kids he was attempting to crush. The beast fell on one knee and shivered weakly as his biggest assailant appeared: Beelzemon.

"Belphemon, destroy those kids now! Stop playing them!" Beelzemon said with a feral look.

"It's not your call. Nor is it your fight, Beelzemon. I've been asleep for 1000 years with the majority of power locked away. I want to have some fun now that my full powers are back. If I'm to be killed, which I won't be, then you can do whatever you want with them!" Belphemon replied as he was able to get to his feet.  
"Well, since those brats and their pets can't do it, then I'll kill you! Then they're next! For the sake of avenging Lilithmon!" Beelzemon said as he got his guns read again.

"You're still stuck on her! Your feelings for her are gonna jam up our plans, you fool! Forget about her!" Belphemon roared with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

While they were arguing, TK and Kari watch while trying to tend to their fallen digimon.

"So he's Beelzemon," TK concluded.

"He wants to avenge that vile Lilithmon? He must really love her," Kari remarked.

"Right now, we'll just let them have at it with each other. Let's try to wake up MagnaAngemon and Ophanimon," TK suggests.

"Right!" nodded Kari.

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon lunged at Belphemon.

"Gift of Darkness!" Belphemon roared as he threw his claw at Beelzemon.

**Who will win this confrontation between the two demons? Will Kari and TK be able to revitalize their fallen partners? How do we know Belphemon and Beelzemon won't wise up and join forces to destroy them? You'll have to read the next chapter to find that out. **


End file.
